Love at Raintree
by bigcherry
Summary: When Pablo and Jean tell Jude that the staff of GMajor are coming to Raintree for about two months, she doesn't know what to expect. All she knows she knows is that she's not to excited.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a a Wildfire/Instant Star crossover. The next chapter is background information and flashbacks so if you're confused, the next chapter will explain.**

**Desclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Things you should know: there is no Kris because Jude is Kris, there is no Karry(Kris' agent in season 2), Jude does sing but no one knows it, no one from G-Major knows Jude, but Speed, oh and Shay and Eden work at G-Major also, other then that everything is just like Wildfire and Instant Star **

Jude Harrison wasn't always the innocent girl she is now. She's had a rough life. When Pablo and Jean tell Jude that the staff of G-Major are coming to Raintree for about two months, she doesn't know what to expect. All she knows she knows is that she's not that pleased.

Jude Harrison was probably one of the best jockies in Montana. Ever since she got out of Camp LaGrange(sp?) her life has been good. She had her ups and downs but she managed to pull together. She just broke up with her boyfriend Kenny Davis Jr. a.k.a Junior Davis. She has great friends and loves where she's at.

"JUDE WAKE UP!" Tod yell banging on the door of Jude's trailer

Jude sprang up off of her bed and started throwing on random clothes. When she was finally done she walked out of her trailer to be greeted by Tod.

"Jude, your always up before me, what's the matter?" he asked a little worried as they started making their way over to Pablo and Jean.

"Nothing, my wrist just hurts."

"Well you did just get the cast yesterday, you have to get use to it." he replied as they finally ended up at Pablo and Jean.

"Jude, you're late." Pablo said not looking at her

"Yeah sorry, I woke up late."

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Jean said

"Jude, take Wildfire out for a workout then met us back at the house, okay?" Pablo said

"Sure"

"Tod why don't you go see what Matt and Henry are doing." Jean said more as a command than a question

"Sure mom" with that he hopped off the fence and walked away

"Jude get Wildfire sattled up." Pablo said before he and Jean walked away  
20 MINUTES LATER

"Hey Jude!" said a voice from behind Jude as she finished putting Wildfire back in his stall

"Hey Junior. What cha doing here?"

"Just looking for Matt. Hey I hear you were entered in the Breeders Challenge. That's great." He said as he hugged Jude

Thanks, listen I got this meeting thing with Pablo and Jean so I got to go."

"Okay bye."

"Bye"

IN THE HOUSE

"You wanted to see me" Jude asked as she approached Jean and Pablo.

"Yeah, sit Jude." Pablo said

"Jude as you know we've been having money problems, so we decided to have some guess over." Pablo started

"Okay?"

"The main staff of G-Major, a recording studio in Toronto, Canada, are going to be staying with us while the studio is being rebuilt." Jean finished

"What does have to do with me?" Jude asked confused

"We want you to show them around, show them the horses, just be friendly."

"Okay when do they come?"

"They should get here at around 3:00" Pablo said

"Today?" Jude asked shocked

"Yeah."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yeah you could go."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Okay this is like background information on Jude and some flashbacks of how she ended up at Raintree. I thought it was best to post it as the second chapter**

Jude Harrison has always had a hard life. Growing up with a mother who did drugs and had a different guy everyday, to hearing gunshots in the middle of the night and her getting into fights.

Jude grew up in a apartment behind a bowling alley. She grew up with a guy named Win. When Jude was about 15 Win asked her to steal a car for him so he could give it to his boss. Win worked for a chop shop and the cops found out. It was either give up his boss and die or give up Jude. Win decided to give up Jude. When Jude was arrested she ended up going to Camp LaGrange. Jude ended up doing 21 months at Camp LaGrange before Pablo Betart, a trainer at LaGrange and Raintree farms, decided to take her in.

Flashback of when Jude found out she was leaving LaGrange

_"Ms. Harrison, you have been staying out of trouble I see" said the judge that was handling Jude's case_

"Yes, sir."

"Your time is almost up, do you know where you will be staying?" the judge asked

"No sir"

"What about your mother?"

"She writes to probably once a month if I'm lucky and that's only because the judge told her to" Jude replied

"I see. Well, there is a trainer her Pablo Betart. He has offered a place for you to stay in return you have to work at the farm he works at."

Jude looks back at Pablo 

"Do you understand Ms.Harrison?"

"Yes sir"

At Raintree Jude met Matt Riedder, Jean Riedder, Henry, Tod Riedder, Kenny Davis Jr or Junior, and Dani Davis.

Jude's always wanted to be a jockey, but she's always had a hidden desire to become a singer. She soon becomes one of the best jockies in Montana. Can her second desire be fulfilled?


	3. Chapter 3

1G-Major staff POV

"Yo, uncle D! Why did we have to come to some ranch for the two months?" Shay asked as he sat in his coach bus seat next to his girlfriend Eden

"Because I thought it would be fun!" Darius replied 

" Kwest do you really think we're going to have any fun here?" Sadie asked her boyfriend

"I don't know, but with Liam here probably not." Kwest replied

"Tommy why did you even agree to come?" Portia asked

"I had nothing better to do so I thought SME could be my entertainment." He replied sarcastically

Jude then Darius stood up and faced everyone on the bus. There was Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Shay, Eden, SME, Liam, and Portia.

"Everyone listen up. I know some of you would rather be somewhere else right now, but consider your work away from work. Since G-Major is being rebuilt I thought we could all go to a ranch. I know it might be boring, but get used to it. We'll be here for the next two months. There are some workers here that will be helping you out. There's Pablo Betart, Jean Riedder, and Jude-." before he could finish he was cut off by Speed

"Harrison?" Speed asked

"Yeah why?"

"I grew up with her. Tough chick. Don't mess with her. She just got out of this prison camp. Plus she's hot" Speed said to Darius and the rest of the staff

"What did she do?" Tommy asked

"She stole a car and resisted arrest. Plus when she got out she went back in for another 90 days for stealing a horse named Wildfire." Speed replied 

Just then they pulled up through a dirt road with a sign that said "Raintree Farms". They see worker stacking hay, people working with horses, and a guy talking to a girl next to a Porsche. 

"There she is!" Speed shouted as he pointed to the girl that was supposed to be Jude. The rest of SME whistled

" Hey Tommy man she's cute." Kwest whispered to Tommy  
Before Tommy could reply the coach bus stopped in front of a barn. Everyone started to get up and walk out. When everyone was out of the bus they looked around.

"Hey D, how are supposed to know what to do?" Kwest asked

"I don't know..." before he could finish Jude and the guy walked up to them.

"Hey, um we're the G-Major staff and we were wondering..." Darius started

"...if I knew where you were staying. Yeah I don't but I do know that you could leave your stuff here for someone to take inside so I could show you around." Jude finished for him. Just then the guy next to her spoke

" Okay. Um, let me introduce you. This is Portia, Kwest, Speed, Wally, Kyle, Sadie, Liam, and Tom Quincy." Darius said as he pointed to everyone. At the mention of Tommy's name Jude and the guy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked

"Come on you don't expect Little Tommy Q to stay on a farm for two months do you?" The guy asked as he tried to stop laughing. Jude smacked him across his chest to make him stop. Tommy glared at both of them, but didn't say anything

"Hey Jude, I'm gonna go since you're busy."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah and are you coming to the club's opening tonight?"

"I can't I gotta work tonight sorry"

"Ok"

"Bye Junior." Jude shouted as Junior started walking away

"Okay so, we only have about 30 minutes before I get back to work, so I'll just show you the horses and where everything is okay?" Jude asked 

"Yeah sure, that's fine" Darius replied

"Okay will right here we have the barn as you could tell. This is Belladonna." Jude said as she pointed to a beautiful black horse that had a sign on the stall that said " Staff Only"

"Hey Jude, why does she have a staff only sign on it's stall?" Speed asked

" I think it's best if we kept that to ourselves" said a voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw Pablo 

"Pablo, I thought you and Jean had to talk to Mr. Davis." Jude said

"We did, but we had to leave early since the G-Major staff was coming." Pablo replied

"Oh." 

"Finish up here then get to work on Wildfire. You sill need to shed 20 seconds off your time in order to beat Avatar in the Breeder's Challenge." Pablo said as he walked away before she could reply.

"So you're that good Jude" asked Speed from behind Tommy

"Okay this is Izzy. This is Flame. Belladonna just had him and this..." Jude said as she stopped in front of a beautiful brown Stalin.

"...is Wildfire." 

"That's the horse you stole?" Speed asked

"Yeah." Jude said as she looked down

"Why did you steal him?" Tommy finally asked

" I'm sure Speed told you that I was in a prison camp, so I won't go through all the details. Wildfire was my only best friend I had when I was locked up and when I got out I found out that they put him in a auction. He was my baby and since I wasn't old enough to buy him I did the only thing I was good at and I stole him."

"How old were you?" Shay asked

" I was 17 when I was locked up again, I just turned 18 three months ago." Jude replied

"Okay."

"Listen, I got to get back to work, so I'll find someone to help you from here." Jude said as she made her way to a phone next to the stalls. When she came back she started opening up Wildfire's stall. Just then someone walked in.

"Hey I'm Matt. Someone's already brought your stuff in, I'll just bring you to your rooms. Bye Jude" With that he left with a little wave. Jude was still getting Wildfire ready, but stilled waved backed.


	4. Chapter 4

1Jude was 15 minutes late. It was now 10:15 in the morning and Pablo, Todd, and the rest of the G-Major crew were waiting for Jude to get up.

"Todd could you go wake up Jude please, she's late again." Pablo said rubbing his forehead clearly frustrated.

"She said here rest has been hurting her and that she hardly gets any sleep, so don't be mad at her." Todd replied clearly trying to defend Jude

"Just go-." but before he could finish he was cut off

"Sorry I'm late" Jude said while she finished putting her shirt on

Tommy who was watching Jude, noticed she had a tattoo on her lower back ( Tommy tapped Speed's arm to get his attention. When Speed turned and looked at Tommy, Tommy pointed to Jude's tattoo.

"Harrison, when did you get the ink?" Speed asked getting everyone's attention

"Tell you later Speed" Jude said trying to get the attention of her

"Okay Jude, now that you're here there's something you should know."Pablo started

"Okay." Jude said confused.

"Portia saw a 2 year of mare and she wants to see him ride. She wants you to try him out." Pablo said as everyone looked at Portia

"Do you know anything about horses?" Jude asked Portia

"Excuse?" Portia asked with an attitude

"I mean, they're not just you enter them in a race and then dump them when and if you win." Jude said

"Jude just do it okay." Pablo said

"Fine. Where is he?" Jude asked

"Right there." Pablo said as he pointed to a black mare that was bucking in the warmup space(like the horse from the movie Flicka)

"He's beautiful." Jude whispered and started making her way towards him

"Jude don't he's kinda dangerous" Todd said

"Then we're a perfect match"

"Let him warmup for a few minutes and then we'll check him out." Pablo said as everyone made their way towards the warmup circle

For about two minutes the mare, who Jude later found out was called Midnight, was bucking, but then he started running around the whole circle like he was going to jump over the fence. Everyone got scared and backed away, but Jude slowly started climbing over the fence.

"Jude stip." Pablo said

"No" Jude replied as she made her way over the fence and started to make her way towards the center. She noticed Midnight stopped on the other side of her and faced her

"Jude what are you doing." Speed shouted

"Horse therapy" Jude replied as she sat smack in the middle and just stared at Midnight

"What is she doing?" Tommy asked

"What she just said, horse therapy. She's letting the horse know that she's there for him and that she's not going to hurt him. She's letting it make it's own decision, if it wants to stand there until two in the morning, knowing Jude she's going to stay there until two in the mornig. This could be awhile so we better leave." Todd said


	5. Chapter 5

1It was about nine in the morning when everyone including Pablo, Todd, Junior, Todd, Matt, Jean, Henry, Dani, and the G-Major went back to the warmup circle. When they got there Jude was still in the middle, in the same clothes as the day before, with Midnight. Todd decided to go in and give Jude an apple knowing she probably hasn't eaten anything.

"Todd don't..." Jean started

"Mom come on she's probably hungry and plus I'll be careful. You Jude won't let anything happen to me." Todd replied as he made his way over to and sat down next to her.

Todd haded Jude the apple and stared at Midnight. Tommy was watching Jude closely. Somehow feeling close to her. Jude leaned forward a little bit and Tommy saw her tattoo. Just then, Todd's watch alarm went off and so did Midnight. Midnight started bucking and lifted onto his back legs. Everybody got really scared and backed away from the fence.

"TODD GET OVER HERE!" Jean screamed as Pablo and Matt made their way under the fence.

Pablo and Matt settled Midnight down by grabbing the rope that was attached to the saddle. Jude walked up to them and told Pablo and Matt to leave. When they started walking away Jude started to slowly rub Midnight's nose and whisper to him. It seemed to calm him down a bit.

"JUDE LETS GO!" Pablo screamed, but Jude didn't listen instead she let go of the rope and let Midnight run around. When she started making her way towards the group she started talking

"He wants to be free. He can't stay here and wether you like it or not I'm letting him go." without letting them reply she walked towards her trailer. With out being seen, Tommy ran after Jude.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted. When Jude turned around, she looked at him confused.

"Yeah?"

"Where're you going?" Tommy asked nervous

"Why?"

"I thought that maybe we could talk." Tommy asked rubbing the back of his neck

"O-kay" Jude said as she started walking up the two steps of her trailer with Tommy closely behind.

When inside, Jude told Tommy to sit down at the little table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jude asked breaking the silence

"I thought that since I was going to be here for awhile, we could get to know each other." Tommy said

"Okay. Oh and hey sorry about the whole Little Tommy Q thing."

"Don't worry about it." Tommy said with a small smile

"So what do you want to know?" Jude asked

"How about your family and everything before Raintree." Tommy said. Jude immediately looked at him worried and Tommy noticed

"Or we could..."

"No it's okay." Jude said with a small smile

"Okay"

"Okay where do we start. Ok, I grew up in Toronto in an apartment behind a bowling alley. I have an older brother named Kenny but we call him Kaci. My mom wasn't really there for me. She was always either high or well yeah high. I worked in a bar when I was thirteen with my mom. She always had different guys in the house so my brother always took me somewhere. When my mom stopped paying attention to me, I would get in trouble to get attention. I guess when I stole the car, I just hit rock bottom and thought "if she doesn't pay attention to be, I'll do something stupid."

"What about your dad."Tommy asked already caring for her. Feeling this connection with her

"My dad was a dead-beat. Always had different women when he was with my mom. There was this time when it was my eighth birthday and my dad took me to a hockey game. When we got to out seats, there was this red-head in the seat behind us. They were flirting and my dad didn't even know I was there. Then my dad said he was going to bathroom when he was really leaving with the red- head. I haven't seen him since. He left me there all by myself, so I called up Kaci and had him come pick me up on his Harley." Jude said.

"Wow" was all Tommy could say

"Yeah"


	6. Chapter 6

"So when did you get the tattoo?" Tommy asked looking down at his hands.

"When I was thirteen. I got it with Kaci. I got the raven, he got the eagle. It was one of the many things I did to get attention." Jude replied

"How old is Kaci?" Tommy asked

"Twenty-six."Jude said

"What's the deal with you and that guy that was here the first day?" Tommy asked a little curious

"Junior?" Jude asked confused

"Yeah."

"Kenny Davis Jr. Is a whole different story. I dated him when, I just recently broke up with him. His dad hates me, but uses me to get tips of what Wildfire is doing for races. His horse is also in the Breeder's Challenge, his name is Avatar. His sister Dani is a bitch."

" Yeah I heard Pablo telling you about Wildfire's time and how you have to beat Avatar. Why is it so important?"

"The Breeder's Challenge is the biggest race of the year. It's invitation only and just to get in the race you have to pay 40,000, plus 80,000 to make it to the next the race. That is if you even get chosen. It's like a game. You get invited, but you have to go through rounds. There are about 200 horses that get invited and only twenty make it to the final round, which is the race. If you get picked for the second round you have to pay 40,000. If you make it to the third you have to pay 80,000. Final round is the pressure point. All the horse breeder's and rich folks go to the race. If a breeder's horse wins the race they get about $400,000." Jude said with so much thought

"Wow, so I guess you and Wildfire are really good." Tommy said looking into Jude's eyes

"Yeah, but obviously not as good as Tina Sharp." Jude said looking down.

"Who?" Tommy asked confused and a little disappointed that she broke eye contact

"She was riding Wildfire in a race for Raintree. Pablo said that he was riding Tina and Wildfire because they had a good time. When I talked to Tina about it she said she was going to tell, but when she did tell me it was 10:00 in the morning. The offer had been open since 7 am. She knew I wanted to ride in that race, so she went after it. She pretended to be my friend and gave me tips. Then when Junior's dad came and offered her more money than Jean did, she quit and rode Avatar. I ended up riding Wildfire. I came in second because during the race it was me and Tina. She started talking to Wildfire. She shout "Grow up Wildfire". I knew it got to him. When I told Pablo he just brushed it off. He doesn't realize that Wildfire isn't just a horse, he understands me. When I'm in a bad mood, so is he, which means his time sucks."

"Wow" Tommy said not knowing what else to say

"Not only did Tina steal my spot, but she also got me hooked onto painkillers." Jude said as her face turned red with anger

"Oh"

"I quit cause I didn't want to be like my mother, but still" before Tommy could reply. There was a knock at the door

"COME IN" Jude shouted. Todd walked in and looked around before talking

"Pablo told me to tell you that you have 15 minutes before Wildfire's warmup. He's still kind of mad about the whole Midnight thing." Todd said taking a seat next to Jude at the small table

"But you understand right?"

"Of course. Midnight doesn't like it here. I checked he's blood line and guess what?" Todd asked excited

"What?"

"He has the same father as Avatar"

"You're kidding right?" Tommy asked

"No." Todd asked looking at Tommy

Just then Jude got up and ran out her trailer. Tommy and Todd ran after to her only to find that she went to Pablo and Jean who was talking to the G-Major staff. When Tommy and Todd got there they were out of breathe just like Jude. Everybody was looking at them like they were crazy. Liam looked pissed because obviously they interrupted an important conversation.

"Is there a reason that you interrupted us?" Liam asked. Jude just ignored him and started talking to Pablo and Jean

"Okay so get this...Todd checked out Midnight's blood line and he found out he's related to Avatar." Jude said slowly regain her breathe.

"So?" everyone asked confused

"So? So we could use him the Breeder's Challenge. It's brother against brother. Avatar will surely feel a connection and freak out. Meaning we win the race." Jude said

"Jude are you crazy? That horse is wild. We have a month until the race. That's not enough to train a wild out of control horse." Pablo asked

"So? I'll train him. Matt could help. Speed could help. Give him a chance."Jude begged

"I can?" Speed asked

"Yeah. I mean you walked with horses before."

"Okay" Speed said still kind of shocked

"Jude what if he's not ready? What if we're just wasting our time with him?" Pablo asked

"You asked me the same thing right after I stole Wildfire and look at him now. He's probably one of the best horses in Montana." Jude replied trying to convince everyone

"Wildfire is different..." Pablo started

"Do you really believe Midnight will finish in dead last? I mean look at the combination. There's me and him. We're both outcast. We have a connection. Just like me and Wildfire."

"Jude I don't think it's-."

"I think it's a good idea." Jean said cutting Pablo off

"You do?" everyone asked

"Yes. I trust Jude. She's has the same experience and amount of knowledge as Matt and Pablo. If she thinks it's a good idea, I say go for it." Jean said as she smiled at Jude

"Thank you thank you thank you." Jude said as she hugged Jean

"Don't make me regret this Jude." Jean said as she hugged back


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had a sudden burst of inspiration after watching bits and pieces of Wildfire and Instant Star episodes on Youtube. I gotta tell I have a good feeling about this post. **

"Pablo come on. Give him a chance. He'll make it!" Jude said to Pablo following him around the whole farm.

"No Jude. The Breeder's Challenge is in three days. Midnight needs to shed a whole minute in order to beat Avatar. We can't pull that off in just three days." Pablo replies stacking the last hay stack.

It has been about four weeks since Jude has convince Pablo and Jean to let Midnight ride in the race. It took about two weeks to train Midnight to be calm and be handled by a person. Midnight still hasn't been doing well during warm ups. He still needs to shed a minute just so he could beat Avatar's time. The Breeder's is in three days and Jude is starting to feel the pressure and Pablo doesn't think Midnight could handle it. Her and Tommy have gotten really close. Jude thinks they're just friends because she doesn't believe that he could like someone like her. What she doesn't know is that since Tommy and Kwest are sharing a room, they've been talking. Kwest knows everything and he has to admit... Tommy's got it bad. Tommy had his viper sent down a week ago and him and Jude had been sneaking off at night to go hang out by a bridge that Jude liked. Kwest had his Navigator sent down.

"Just let me work with him. I'll work night and day, I know we could win this. Please." Jude begged. Pablo looked her in the eye and realized that she actually believed she could win it.

"Fine. Get to work."

"THANK YOU!" Jude said as she threw herself in his arms. When Jude got off of him she ran towards Matt, who was waiting with Midnight.

"PABLO! PABLO!" Jude shouted as she ran towards Pablo, who was talking to Jean and the G-Major staff, including Tommy.

"What's the matter?" Jean and Pablo asked worried

"We...did...it." Jude said in between breathes

"Did what?" Pablo asked

"He shed the minute. Here look." Jude said as she handed Pablo the stop-watch.

"OMG." Pablo said as looked from the stop-watch to Jude, then the stop-watch again

"How did you do this. I mean you've only been gone for about five hours?" Jean asked excited

"It wasn't Midnight at all. He felt like he was running for nothing. Then Todd took one of his race day recordings and played it over the PA. Midnight got into it and he thought he was really at the race. I told you he could do it." Jude said as she hugged Jean.

"Jude you could have the rest of the day off."Jean said

"You serious?" Jude asked shocked

"Yeah go have fun. Pablo and I have to talk to Liam and Darius anyway." With that she and Pablo walked away with Darius and Liam. They left the SME boys, Portia, Kwest, Tommy, Sadie, Matt, and Jude alone.

"How about we go to Ray's?" Speed asked.

"Sure. You guys coming?" Jude asked the rest of the gang.

"Sure." Just then Dani and Junior pulled up in her Escalade. They got out and started walking towards them.

"Hey where you guys headed?" Junior asked

"We were going to Ray's. Midnight shed that minute and I got the day off. We really think he could beat Avatar." Jude said

"Yeah right. No one has ever beat Avatar. He's the fastest horse in Montana. He always wins." Dani said

"Dani why don't you go shove it." Sadie said. Every since she and Dani met two weeks ago, Sadie hated her.

"Why don't you just..." Dani started but was cut off by Jude stepping in front of Sadie

"Something you want to say Dani?" Jude asked

"No."

"That's what I thought." Jude said she started walking away. Everyone went in Kwest's truck and Dani and Junior went in Dani's truck. On the way to Ray's they stopped at a red light. Dani started gunning her engine and Jude laughed. Kwest who was driving asked her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"She wants to race." Jude said looking at Dani then to Kwest.

"Should we?" He asked

"Go ahead." Jude said as she sat back

Kwest starting gunning his engine letting Dani know that they were going to race. When the light turned green, they were off. They only made it about a block before they were pulled over by a cop. They were all standing outside in front of the trucks. When the cop got out of the car. Dani started to giggle. Everyone looked at her like they were crazy, before the cop started talking.

"You guys know that racing is illegal right?"

"Yeah." then the cop looked at Junior and asked

"Aren't you Junior Davis?"

"Yeah." Junior said

" You dated my little sister. Molly Blitzer."

"um..." before he could say anything, Officer Blitzer walked back to his car. After about a minute he walked back to them.

"Are you Jude Harrison?" he asked Jude

"Yeah." Jude replied confused just like everyone else.

"You do know you are on probation?"

"Shit" Jude muttered under her breathe

"Up against the car." he said as he grabbed Jude's arm and leaned her over the car so her hands were on the hood. He started to check her, to see if she had anything on her. He then took his hand-cuffs and cuffed Jude. Everyone noticed this and got scared. Kwest started to speak up.

"Why are you arresting her, she wasn't even driving?" Kwest asked

"Shut-up or else you're going too." Officer Blitzer replied as he put Jude in his squad car.

"Jude don't worry. I'll get you out. Don't worry okay." Matt said as the car started driving away. Tommy just stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't even stand up for her when she was being searched

"Give me your phone." Matt said to him. When Tommy gave him the phone Matt started to dial.

"Mom? Listen we were pulled over and the cop started searching Jude. They arrested her. No she wasn't driving. She wasn't doing anything. Just get down here please." With that he hung up and gave the phone back to Tommy.


	8. Chapter 8

At police station

"Well, was she driving?" Jean asked everyone. Everyone that was with Jude when she got arrested was there. Even Pablo, Henry, and Mr. Davis.

"No. We were pulled over and they just arrested her." Kwest said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jude can't do normal things like you and your friends? Jude's got herself in trouble so many times that one slip up could put her away for good." Jean asked. Just then Officer Blitzer walked up to them.

"They were pulled over for racing. I arrested Ms. Harrison because she was on probation. I called her parol officer, but I didn't get through. They said she was on vacation but they said during Jude's next parol review, you need to mention this."

"...but she wasn't driving. It was Dani and Kwest. If anything you should be arresting them!" Junior shouted

"JUNIOR!" Dani shouted

"What? You knew Blitzer goes to dinner to the diner every night at the same time, so you decided to race at the light in front of the diner? You set her up!" Dani shouted

"I think she deserves it." Mr. Davis finally says

"Dad!"

"What? She knew what she got herself into."

"How about this for tomorrow's newspaper: " Teen falsely arrested by local police office"?" Jean asked Officer Blitzer

"Fine. We'll let her go. Consider this a warning." with that her went to go get Jude. While he was gone Kwest looked at a very silent Tommy. Just then Jude came back putting her belt on.

"Jude you okay?" Pablo asked

"Just fine. Let's get out of here"

"Okay"

On the way to her trailer, Jude heard someone calling her name. When she turned around she saw Tommy running towards her.

"Hey" Tommy started

"What do you want?" Jude asked a little more harsh than she intended

"Just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you were arrested." Tommy said sincerely

"It's okay. People tend to freeze up when they're around me." Jude said as she and Tommy walked inside her trailer

"So you ready for the big race in two days?" Tommy asked as he sat at the table

"Yeah I can't wait"

"I should get going. It's late." Tommy said as he started getting up

"You could stay here. There's another bed. It's kind of small, but it's do if you're tired." Jude asked nervously as Tommy just smiled

"Sure."

" Okay I'll get you something to wear." Jude said as she made her way to her small closet thing next to her small bathroom. While Jude was gone, Tommy looked around the small trailer. By where Jude was he saw two beds. One on each side. What stuck out the most was the guitar in the corner. There was a little bathroom and a little kitchen in the front. When Jude came back she handed him sweats and an over-sized t-shirt.

"It's my brother's. I took them from him when I first went to LaGrange."

"Thanks"

When Tommy woke up, he was a little confused, but then he remembered the night before. After he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he noticed Jude was rushing around getting dressed. She was in her bra and boy-shorts. Tommy could keep his eyes off of her and since Jude's back was to him he didn't think she noticed. Until she spoke up.

" Take a picture it last longer."

"Sorry." Tommy asked a little taken aback.

"Don't worry. Hurry up and get dressed. I was supposed to be getting warm upped with Midnight over 20 minutes ago." Jude said as she finished buttoning her jeans

"Hey. I hear you've been late lately. What's up?" Tommy asked as he started getting dressed

"I don't like sleeping in the middle of the night, and if I do I don't fall asleep completely. When I do fall asleep, it's always when I'm supposed to be getting up." Jude said as she started making her way to the door with Tommy following behind her.

"Jude you're late...again" Pablo said the minute he saw her

"I know and I'm sorry." Jude replied as she got on Midnight. As usual the G-Major crew was there.

"Take him around a mile and see if you could lower his time some" Pablo said

When Jude started to reach the quarter mile she picked up speed. By the time she got to Pablo, she noticed Darius, Liam, and Pablo had huge smiles

"What?" Jude asked

"You just shed 30 more seconds."

"You're serious?" Jude asked as she jumped off Midnight

"I guess they are Lil' Devil." said a voice from behind them. When Jude and everyone else turned around they saw a man in about his twenties with short hair. He had a tattoo on his arm and had green eyes. Jude and Speed's eyes both went wide

"OH MY GOD!" Jude said as she ran into the man's arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she arms around his neck. He was laughing and rubbing her back

"You have got to be shitting me?" Speed said. Kwest noticed that Tommy was beyond jealous. Tommy didn't know who this guy was and obviously Jude did...and cared about him.

When Jude got off of the guy, Tommy got a better look at him. He was good looking... he had to admit. Just then Tommy notice Jude whisper to the guy and then the guy answered her. Then they made their way back to the group.

"Guys this is my brother Kaci. Kaci this is everybody."


	9. Chapter 9

After almost having a jealousy melt down, Tommy let out a sigh of relief. Kwest let out a soft chuckle seeing his friend over react. Tommy looked at Kaci one last time before introducing himself.

"Hi I'm Tommy" he said sticking his hand out. Kaci looked him up and down and then shook his hand.

"I'm Kaci. Jude's brother."

"I know she talks about you all the time."

"She does, does she?" Kaci said as he gently nudged Jude. Jude felt a her cheeks burn up.

"Kaci, this is Pablo, Kwest, Speed, Kyle, Wally, Portia, Darius, Liam, Sadie, Shay, Eden, you know Tommy." Jude said as she pointed to every one.

"Hi, um listen Jude mom's here and I was..." before he could finish a woman ran towards them. The woman had long blond hair, icy blue eyes. She was about as tall as Portia, maybe a little taller.

"Lil' Devil!" she said as she pulled Jude into a big hug.

"Mom. Hi" Jude said as she tensed up when she was pulled into the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked as she pulled away.

"I heard you were going to be in that race and me and your brother decided to come out."

"Okay" Jude said

"Ms. Harrison..." Pablo started

"Mrs. Smith" she corrected

"Mrs. Smith, how about I show you where you will be staying." Pablo said as he, Darius, and Liam, led her to the house. The minute they were out of sight, Jude repeatedly hit Kaci on the shoulder.

"What. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. She. Was. Coming?" Jude as each time she hit him

"Ow. I tried calling you but you changed your number." he said a he rubbed his shoulder. Jude just kept on hitting him until Tommy pulled her away. She was now standing in between him and Kwest when she asked

"Is she sober?" Kaci and he shook his head no. Jude looked at him like he had three heads.

"Then why did you bring her here. So she could make a fool out of me or so she could just get high? Huh cause I don't understand?" Jude asked as she reached for him but Tommy and Kwest held her back. When Kaci didn't answer Speed spoke up

"Hey Kaci."

"Who are you?" Kaci asked confused. As he was talking everybody starting making their way towards the barn. When they got there they all sat on hay stacks.

"Speiderman. We grew up together." When Kaci looked at him confused again Speed rolled his eyes before talking

"You shoved drumsticks down my pants when I was 16." Speed said in a loud whisper

"Oh Little drummer boy. How's it been?" Kaci said earning a laugh from Jude

"You just find that funny don't you Lil' Devil? Huh?" Kaci asked moving to sit next to her.

"Yeah." Jude replied with a smile

"Well I have something to show you." Kaci said as he pulled up his shirt so you could see his stomach. When he pulled up his shirt you saw a little devil ( (think of that but smaller) with the words "Jude's my little devil" under it.

"Wow." Everyone said

"Now it's your turn to get one for me. I was thinking a bunny rabbit saying "Kaci will hop for me". Kaci said with a small chuckle

"Fine." Jude said getting up and walking towards the barn phone.

"Jude I was kidding. You don't have to get one.' Kaci said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"We made a deal when I first got my tattoo when I was thirteen. We each get a tattoo at the same time and we each have to do it for a reason, so I'm calling up a friend and he's going to give me a tattoo." Jude said dialing

"You sure?" Kaci asked

"Yep"

That's the link for the rabbit tattoo. Just think of it with red and blue and having the words that Kaci said under it.


	10. Chapter 10

It was around 8:00 at night and Portia, Kwest, Sadie, Jude, Tommy, SME, Shay, Eden, and Kaci were somewhere in the woods sitting around a fire. Pablo, Darius, Liam, and Jean went to a horse breeder event in a different town and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow or something, Jude wasn't paying attention. She was too busy making googly eyes with Tommy. They decided to take

It was Tommy next to Jude, Sadie on Kwest's lap, Portia next to Eden who was on Shay's lap, the SME boys, next to Kaci, and Kaci who was next to Matt. They were all talking and drinking beer. They were all watching the fire when Matt stood up. He walked over to a tree stump that had something that was covered with a handkerchief, on it. Everyone looked at him confused

"Matt what are you doing?" Jude asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Okay, Jude you might get mad when you find out I have this, but I couldn't resist. I was in your trailer the other day when I found this..." When he said the last word he took of the handkerchief to reveal a sound system. He pressed play and music started to play. Soon you heard Jude's voice blaring through the speakers.

_My skin doesn't fit,  
my world seems so hollow  
I feel like a fraud  
and that's a bitter pill to swallow _

Sometimes it hits me right between the eyes  
Everyone can see through my disguise

Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe, so easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

All alone in the mirror  
All alone on the shelf  
I'm trying to hold on to a little piece of myself

Doesn't anybody realize  
Even I don't buy my own disguise

Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe, so easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl  
There's a part of me that's fighting back  
There's a part of me that knows  
When I'm pouring out my heart  
I'm still putting on a show

Who am I fooling  
in a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
so easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe, so easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face in a make-believe world  
And who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe so easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl

Pretending I'm a perfect girl

When the song was over everyone was speechless. Tommy looked over at Jude and just stared at her. Here he thought she was beautiful person who loved horses, but there was a whole other side to her.

"Wow" was all Kwest could say.

"Damn girl you could sing." Shay said earning a blush from Jude

"I know that's why I thought I would show you guys." Matt said

"I'm going for a walk." Jude said getting up and walking away before anyone could stop her. Tommy got up and went after her.

"Jude!" Tommy said as he caught up to her

"What?" Jude asked as she slowed down but didn't stop

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing? I mean you have an amazing voice." Tommy said gently pulling Jude's arm to stop

"Because it's not like I'm going to get a contract. No one wants an ex-con on their label. So why tell someone I could sing when there's no reason to?" Jude asked looking dead in Tommy's eyes

"Jude could I tell you something?" Tommy asked ignoring her last comment.

"Sure."

"Since I met you, you're all I could think about. The way you light up when you talk about Wildfire or the way your nose wrinkles up when you're confused. Or even the way you could never be on time." Tommy said the last line with a little chuckle. Earning a smile from Jude.

"You always talk about Kaci like he's the king of the world. You have such a big heart that when you look at me, I think I might faint. You don't care what anyone says about you or the way you look. You just be you. Now since I met you, I need to see you just for my day to be complete." Tommy said looking down nervous.

"Tommy why are you saying all of this?" Jude asked confused

"I think I'm in love with you." Tommy blurted out finally looking up at her. Jude just looked at him shocked at what he just said.

"N-no you don't.' Jude said stuttering

"Yes I do" Tommy said walking towards her

"You don't even know me. I mean what happens when you leave in a month? We just let this be a little fling?" Jude asked as she looked at Tommy incredulously

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you." Tommy said rubbing her arms gently

"Tommy please." Jude begged

"I'm _in love _with you." Tommy said

" Tom-." before she could finish her sentence, Tommy crashed his lips onto hers in the most passionate kiss she has ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

As the shock wore off, Jude started to kiss back. As her thoughts started to slip away, Tommy pulled away from her lips. He was smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care. He has been waiting to do that since the moment he and Jude got close. Jude opened her eyes to see pure love coming from Tommy's.

"Tommy, what happens when you have to go back to Canada?" Jude asked as she stiffed back her fresh tears

"Lets not think about that now." Tommy said caressing her arms

"But Tom-." before she could finish, Tommy kissed her again

"I. Love. You." Tommy said in between kisses before finally pulling away to look at her

"I love you too" Jude said barely above a whisper

"What?" Tommy asked shocked that she actually said it

"I said I love you too" Jude said as she gently stroked Tommy's cheek.

"You do?" Tommy asked still not over the fact that she said it.

"Of course." Jude replied as she crashed her lips against his. Tommy kissed back putting as much passion into the kiss as he can. He wanted Jude to know that he really loved her. As things started to get heat, Jude pulled away. Tommy looked at her confused. Jude just smiled before speaking,

"If someone comes, I wouldn't really want to explain why we're having sex against a tree." Jude said as Tommy chuckled

"No we wouldn't, now would we?" Tommy asked capturing her lips in his again. Tommy had to admit, even though it has only been a short amount of time, his time with Jude had to have been the happiest of his life.

"We should head back before they start to think something" Jude said breaking away from the kiss.

"Yeah." Tommy said as he grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers, and head back to the rest of the group.

As they neared the group, they let their hands separate. They noticed that everybody was heading towards their tents. It was Portia and Eden in one, Tommy and Kwest in another, Shay and Speed, Kyle and Wally, Sadie and Jude, and then Kaci and Matt. When everybody was settled in Kwest turned to Tommy.

"So what happened?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tommy asked with a smirk

"So something happened?" Kwest asked smiling

"Yeah." Tommy said plainly

"Well, what happened?" Kwest asked getting irritated

"We made out..." Tommy said trailing off

"...and?"

"I told her I was in love with her." Tommy said looking down

'You did WHAT!?" Kwest asked not believing his ears.

"I do man. I mean since I've met her, I've felt this connection. She gets me and since I've met her it's been some of the happiest times of my life.' Tommy said

"Man you're turning into a girl." Kwest said

"Shut up and go to sleep." Tommy said finally drifting of to sleep.

It was around 1:00 am when Sadie went to Kwest's tent. When she opened it up it woke both Kwest and Tommy up.

"What are you doing here Sadie?" Tommy asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Jude needs you in the tent." Sadie said

'What?" both Kwest and Tommy asked shocked

"I said, Jude. Needs. You. In. The. Tent." Sadie said slowly making gestures signaling to Tommy that she wanted him out. When Tommy made his way inside Jude's tent, he got nervous. When he saw Jude smiling he relaxed a little.

"Hey."Jude whispered

"Hey. What did you need?" Tommy asked

"I just wanted you here. Come here." Jude said lifting her blanket up so Tommy could get under. When Tommy got under, a look of pure shock ran over his face.

"Jude are you...?"

"I like to sleep naked." Jude said as she straddled his lap and gently started to kiss his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy was completely shocked at the fact that Jude was naked and kissing his neck. After a few seconds, Tommy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned. Tommy slid his hands under the blanket and cupped Jude's ass. Jude moaned and started to move to Tommy's lips. They were both in pure bliss and didn't even notice someone come in until that person cleared their throats. When Jude and Tommy looked at the person they were both shocked and scared.

"Shit Kaci! You ever heard of privacy?" Jude said as she got off of Tommy and hid under the blanket. Tommy's face was as red with embarrassment. He covered his face with the blanket and pulled Jude close to him.

"What do you want Kaci?" Jude asked annoyed that he ruined the moment

"I kind of wanted to talk to you... about mom" Kaci said the last part in a whisper

"What's the matter with her?" Jude asked rubbing circles on Tommy's chest under the blanket

"She wants you to come home with her after the race." Kaci replied causing Jude to stop and look at him

"What?!"

"She petitioned the parol board and they agreed to let you live with her. She already talked to Pablo and Jean about it."

"So I have no say in this?" Jude asked as tears started to form. Jude started getting dressed forgetting that Tommy was there

"Jude I'm sorry. That's why I came. If you wanted to ride of on my Harley like all those other times we could." Kaci said looking Jude in the eyes

"So she didn't come to see me race did she? She just came for herself." Jude whispered finally completely dressed

"I'm going for a walk." Jude said getting up and leaving the tent.

As Jude was walking, she was thinking about all the stuff she's been through growing up. About how much Jean and Pablo have done for her and how much she would miss them. She was too lost in thought that she didn't hear Tommy walk up next to her. Tommy was worried. Jude had loved Montana and now she was being taken away from everything she loved...including Wildfire.

"Jude you okay?" Tommy asked finally speaking. When Jude didn't answer he stopped in front of her and held her arms. Jude was avoiding eye contact with him so he couldn't see her face

"Baby...please." Tommy begged. When Jude finally looked up, Tommy saw that she started crying.

"Tommy, I can't leave" Jude said letting more tears fall

"Maybe it's for the best. I mean you could always stay with Kaci. Look at it this way, you'll be back home in Toronto." Tommy said trying to lighten the mood, when what he really want to say was "_you'll be back home in Toronto with me"_ but he didn't want to sound selfish.

"No, it won't be for the best. I can't leave Jean, or Pablo, or Wildfire. God I can't leave Wildfire." Jude said finally realizing that she's gonna have to leave Wildfire. Tommy pulled her into a tight hug

"Shh. It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

When everyone got back to the ranch, Jean, Pablo, Darius, Liam, and Jude's mom were already there.

"Where did you guys go?! The Breeder's is in less than three hours. We still have to get ready and get over there." Pablo asked

"Nowhere. We went camping last night." Matt said as Jude just brushed past them into the barn. When she was gone, Jean asked them,

"What's the matter with her?"

"She just found out last night. I might say, you have a real way of showing you love her Mrs. Smith" Tommy said getting pissed

"T chill" Kwest said

"What is it to you?" Jude's mom asked Tommy

"Jude's my friend and I think it's really low that you're taking her away from everything she loves." Tommy said totally forgetting everyone was there.

"I'm doing what is best for my daughter. Whether you like it of not she deserves to be back home." she replied

"What's best for her? Oh please mom, the last time you did anything the was best for her, for us, was when you weren't home. We took care of ourselves. Hell, Jude worked in a bar at the age of thirteen just so they wouldn't turn the lights off, and where were you? You were off getting stoned with some guy that knew for about an hour." Kaci said starting to get pissed and bringing up a whole different side of him. Everyone knew him as this caring, loving, energetic person, but not he was angry, hateful, and full of rage.

After saying all of this everyone got silent. Darius and Liam were kind of confused, but stayed quiet. Pablo and Jean were filled with guilt and the rest of the crew, besides Tommy, were clueless.

" I'm sorry that I was a bad mother Kenny, but Jude could handle her own and with you always beating people up for her, I thought she was fine. After everything she's been through with me and with her father..."

"Oh don't bring Nick into this! He skipped out on her life when she was eight when he decided to leave her at a hockey game for some pretty little red head. Jude's been fine without him. It's you that she's had the problem with. She was always doing that stupid shit like stealing the car and getting drunk and getting kicked out of school because she wanted attention. She wanted your attention, but she were always to stoned to realize it." Kaci said sticking up for his kid sister.

" Nick was your father too Kenny! We were young when we had you and he didn't want to pressure when we had Jude." she replied started to cry.

"He was never a father to either of us! He was just some guy that got his rocks off from feeling up five year olds!" Kaci said causing everyone to gasp. When Kaci's mom had a look of shock on her face he continued.

"What you think I didn't know that every time you were gone, he would go into Jude's room and feel her up? That she didn't cry every night not knowing if he was going to take the next step? Let's face is mom, mine and Jude's life sucked. Unfortunately Jude had the worse of it." Kaci said looking at his mother dead in the eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

After he said that everything seemed to become silent. The horses weren't warming up, the workers weren't doing any of their daily chores, and most of all no one was talking. Kaci's mother just starred at him with tears in her eyes, Tommy looked a mixture of shock, pissed, and sad. Sad at the fact that Jude, such a wonderful person, had to go through that. Everyone else that heard the fight were clueless and most of all shocked.

After about five minutes, a throat was being cleared behind them. When they all turned around they saw Jude standing in her racing outfit with the top half down, her wearing a gray wife-beater under it, and with tears in her eyes. She heard the whole fight and didn't expect her brother to tell the whole world her deepest secret. No one knew but him and her mother and she wanted to keep it that way. Now everyone knew, Kwest, Sadie, Portia, Darius, Liam, Shay, Eden, Matt, SME, Jean, Pablo, and...Tommy.

"Jude..." Kaci started

"Can we get going I don't want to be late?" Jude asked

"Um... sure" Jean said

After getting Midnight in the trailer and everybody settled in a car, they were finally on their way to the track. It was Pablo, Jean, Henry, Todd, Kaci, Jude's mom, and the rest of the G-Major crew in a coach bus. Jude decided to ride in the trailer that Midnight was in with Matt. Pablo got up in the front of the bus and spoke.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. Jude is riding Midnight in the race. She's going against twenty other racers including her enemy Tina Sharp who will be riding Avatar. We would like you to know that Jude's in a serious state right now. This could be her last race. Do to the fact that her mind isn't fully on the race she is most likely to lose. You all will be leaving in about two and a half weeks. I want to thank you for coming and hope you have a good day."as he finished talking, the bus pulled up in the parking lot of the race track. They parked the bus and everyone got out to see jockies and breeders from around the world setting up. As they were walking to the stables they were passed by Tina Sharp

"Well, look who it is. I believe we have rookie horse in the line up. Can't wait to beat his ass." Tina said. Everyone just looked at her until Jude was heard from behind them.

"I don't think so Tina. She won the last race because you got to know Wildfire, but you don't know Midnight. You're not winning, not on my watch." Jude said looking right at Tina

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Tina asked


	14. Chapter 14

Okay about this chapter, it's the whole race and after. During the race I'm only focusing on Jude and Tina.

When Jude was on her way to the starting gate she saw Tommy and Kwest talking by the bet stand. She walked over to them just as Pablo and Matt walked over.

"Hey Jude." Kwest said

"Hey."

"Jude?" Pablo said

"Yeah?"

"Okay, during the race, stick to the outside. Don't following the other racers until you get about two quarters in. Start out slow and don't tire him out. When you're going for the finish, pick up speed. Got it?" Pablo asked

"Yeah." when Pablo was gone Matt started talking.

"Jude listen to what Midnight wants okay?"

"Okay. Listen I got to go to the starting gate. I'll see you after the race." With that she started to walk away, when Tommy shouted,

"Good luck!"

"Racers at the starting gate. We have some of the best racers here, but my ultimate favorite are the two rivals. Tina Sharp and Jude Harrison. Tina Sharp is on Avatar who is from the Davis Farms and Jude Harrison is on Midnight who is from Raintree. Get this, Avatar and Midnight are brothers. Okay, final call, racers at the starting gate." the announcer said waiting until all the racers are at their gate.

Once everybody was at their gates the announcer waited a few seconds before he blew the horn. They were off. Jude started out just as Pablo said, she started out slow and went her own way. She was in third place with Tina in first. As they were rounding the second quarter, she picked up speed. She passed the person in second place and it was her and Tina.

"Come on Jude. Come on. Please." Jean said

"Mom chill, Jude's got this." Todd said from next to Matt who was next to Tommy.

"Jean you think Jude could win this?" Shay asked

"Knowing Jude she probably already did and she just doesn't know it."

"Avatar and Midnight head to head going for the finish. Midnight picking up speed with Avatar falling behind."the announcer said as Jude picked up speed getting in first place. Jude looked behind her left shoulder to see Tina and Avatar catching up. Jude took her whip and snapped it at Midnight making him speed up.

"COME ON! COME ON!" was the only thing coming from around the breeder's box. Everybody in the Raintree box was jumping up and down shouting.

"Midnight in first place. Reaching the finish. AND HE WINS. ROOKIE HORSE MIDNIGHT WINS HIS FIRST RACE!" the announcer said. Jude stood up on Midnight's sattle holding the whip in the air. Everybody in the Raintree box was going crazy. They were jumping up and down and hugging.

"Guys come on, lets go meet Jude in the winner's circle" Jean said leading everybody to the circle where they see Midnight getting a blanket of flowers put on him. Jude was surrounded by reporters who were shouting questions at her.

"Jude how does it feel to win your first Breeder's Challenge with a rookie horse?" one reporter asked

"Honestly? I don't think it settled in yet, but it's great." Jude replied as Jean and the rest of the group walked up. The reporters turned to Jean and Pablo and started shouting out questions.

"How does it feel to have one of the best riders riding for you?" the same reporter asked Jean

"It's great. She knows what she's doing and I'm thrilled to have the number one jockey on my team." Jean replied as she smiled at Jude

"Well, it wasn't really me, it was all the horse. I just listen to what he wants." Jude said just as Tommy walked over to her

"Congratulations baby." he whisper in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been up since 3:30 in the morning Eastern time and it's now 1:10, this is all I have and I hope you like it.**

After answering questions for the press, everybody went to the Breeder's Challenge winner's ceremony at the Davis farms. Matt went with Dani, since he broke up with Tina Sharp he has recently gotten back together with Dani. Junior was already there, and his father was hosting it. There were journalists from every horse racing magazine there. Paparazzi was there taking pictures of all the racers, the breeders, and their agents. Jean, Pablo, and the G-Major crew, Kaci, and Jude's mom were invited as Jude's guest. Jude wore a sky blue dress that ended just above her knees. She had her hair in soft curls. Tommy was Jude's date, but no one but Kwest and Kaci knew they were dating. When everybody got to the Davis mansion, they were immediately greeted by photographers, who were taking pictures of Jude and Tommy.

"So are they always like this after a race?" Eden asked as she, Shay, the rest of the crew, and Kaci made their way towards Jude and Tommy.

"No, this is them being crazy." Jude said causing everyone to chuckle

"Ms. Harrison, how does it feel to have won the most important race in the racing industry?" A reporter asked interrupting the groups little moment. Jude turned towards the reporter and smile.

"It's actually really great. I've wanted this for a long time and now that I have it, it's surreal."

"Is it true that you'll be leaving the racing industry and that this is your final race?" the reporter asked again causing everyone around Jude to stop what they're doing and listen

"Some of it's true. This was my last race, for a while, but I'm not leaving the industry. I'm going to continue training, but also see what's out there in the world." Jude said politely as she could.

"Thank you Ms. Harrison." Jude just answered with a simple nod. She turned back to everyone to everyone else.

"You handle yourself well with the press." Sadie said

"Thanks. After awhile I got used to the press asking questions like that."


	16. Chapter 16

The whole group was standing in corner of the mansion talking about anything from music, horses, to even stupid things that they've been through. They were interrupted when Mr. Davis came over to them.

"Hello Jean, Pablo, everyone." Kenny said to everyone with a smile.

"Kenny." Jean said simply

"I just wanted to say congratulations to Jude for her win." he said placing his hand on Jude's shoulder.

"You're very lucky to have her. It's a shame that you're going to be losing your only jockey. Let alone your best." Kenny said leaving everyone shocked.

"Mr. Davis, I'm going to continue to train, and they're not losing me. I'm going to be taking a break." Jude said defending herself.

"Okay. I hate to steal you away, but there are some agents that want to speak with you."

"All right." with that they made their way over to some agents at the other side of the room.

"What do you think they want to talk to her about?" Shay asked

"Who knows. This is probably the fifth agent that she's talked to since she's been here. All of them offering her tours throughout Europe to ride for other breeders. Who says this is any different." Pablo said

"Wait, you're saying that Jude's been offered chances to tour throughout one of the most beautiful places in the world and she's turned it down?" Sadie asked shocked

"Yeah and get this, it was for a whole year, they've offered her a place to stay, fully furnished, and she would get paid $10,000 for every race she rode in." Matt said, leaving everyone shocked

"And she turned that down?" Eden asked

"Yeah." Jean said finally butting in.

"Stupid." Eden muttered under her breathe, but everyone heard her

"She's not stupid. She felt that if she went she wasn't being loyal to us or to Wildfire. She felt that if she rode for someone else she was betraying us." Matt said sticking up for Jude

" I'm just saying that if I was offered the chance to tour Europe for a year, get a free place, fully furnished might I add, an get paid ten grand, just for riding a horse, I wouldn't have turned it down." Eden said with a smirk.

"One, it's not just riding a horse. She would of also had to do commercials, get people to represent the horses she rides, and she would have to do fund-raisers. Jude would of had no time to herself." Speed said causing everyone to look at him.

"What? I read up on it." he replied with a shrug. Before anyone could say anything, Jude walked up to them.

"What did they want this time?" Matt asked

" They offered a tour through Europe, a new car, and a house just so I could sign them as my agents." Jude replied with a chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I know I said that Kaci rode with the G-Major staff, but I'm making him ride to the party on his Harley. So if you're confused I'm sorry.**

"Jude can I talk to you for a second?" Jude's mother finally asked

"Sure" Jude replied as she looked at her mother with hatred.

_The conversation_

"What did you want to talk about?" Jude asked as her and her mother made their way to a far corner of the room

"About you coming back with your brother and I..." She replied leaving the statement to hang

"What about it?" Jude asked in a cold tone

"I was thinking that you would leave with us." her mother replied in more of a statement than a question

"I'm not going." Jude said flatly

"What?" Mrs. Smith asked

"I said I'm not going. I'm 18... an adult." Jude said looking at her mother with so much hate, that if looks could kill, she'd be six feet under.

"But I petitioned the boards, you have to go." her mother said starting to grow angry.

"Yeah, I know. I called my parol officer when we got to the ranch. She said that you petitioned the boards when I was 17. Since you got the petition when I was 17, I was supposed to go with you at 17." Jude stated in matter-of-fact tone.

"So you're basically saying that you can't go!" she shout causing the people around her to stare, but she didn't care and neither did Jude

"No. I'm saying that I have a choice now. If I decide to go is up to me."

_Back to the group_

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sadie asked. Jean, Pablo, Darius, and Liam went to talk to some managers. It was only, Tommy, Kwest, Shay, Eden, Kaci, Matt, Sadie, and the SME boys.

"My mom is probably talking about bringing Jude back to Toronto." Kaci replied as he grabbed a drink off the tray a waiter was carrying around.

"You mean, if she goes with her, so moving to Toronto?" Shay asked

"Yeah. Believe me, where my mother lives isn't that great." Kaci said as he sipped his drink. Everybody looked at him confused, until Tommy asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my mom will most likely be stoned most of the time or she'll always have guys over. Plus it's in a really bad part of town."

"Westbridge?" Wally asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Kaci asked confused

"When SME got back from tour, the bus driving had to take a detour through Westbridge. There were drug dealers on practically every corner, bars were open at 10 am, not to mention, we saw someone getting beat up in an alley by three guys." Kyle said. When he said the last part, Kaci started to choke on his drink.

"Kaci you okay man?" Tommy asked patting him on the back

"Yeah." Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a slapping noise from across the room. When they turned to look, they saw Jude with her heard to the side, and her mother with a look of rage on her face.

"Oh shit." Kaci said as he handed his drink to Speed and made his way towards his sister and his mother. Right when Jude was about to slap her mother back, Kaci came up and pulled her back. Now everybody in the room became silent and was watching. The rest of the G-Major crew made their way towards Kaci and Jude.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kaci asked his mother as he noticed Jude's lip started bleeding.

"I didn't..." she could finish her sentence as she became shocked at what she did.

"You didn't what mom? You didn't mean to hit her? That's all you ever say, when anything goes wrong between you two! You blame Jude for when dad or any guys leaves you! You blame her and say she's the reason you're always high! You don't get it do you?! We're all you have left and yet you still decide to ruin everything!" Kaci yelled at her causing everyone to break out in whispers. Jude was now standing next to a waiter who was standing next to Tommy and the rest of the G-Major staff, and was getting her lip taken care of.

"Kaci not now..." his mother replied now noticing that everybody in the room was listening.

"Why not mom?! Why not let everybody know how mine and Jude's life sucked?! You want to know why our live's sucked mom?! Because YOU made it that way! Why was Jude kicked out of school mom?! Because she was always getting into fights to get YOUR attention?! Why does Jude ever do any of this shit that she does mom?! Because YOU raised her that way! Why do you think I moved out of the house on my 18th birthday mom?! Because I was tired of living with a low-life like you." Kaci whispered the last part so only the people around him could hear. Everyone that heard gasped. Dani and Junior looked on shocked, Jude looked mad, and everyone else in the room, including the G-Major staff(Darius and Liam included), Jean, and Pablo looked shocked by the outburst.

"Jude lets go." Kaci said as he walked past Jude and grabbed her hand pulling her away. They walked outside and got on Kaci's Harley.


	18. Chapter 18

**okay, I've been spelling it wrong, instead of Riedder it's Ritter**

After everybody left, everyone was still whispering. The G-Major crew was still silent. Jean and Pablo were embarrassed and Liam and Darius were someone pissed. Tommy was pissed beyond recognition and Kwest and everyone else was worried about Jude and Kaci. After a few more minutes of whispering Mr. Davis spoke up,

"Okay people, show's over. Continue with what you were doing please." As he finished Jean, Pablo, Darius, and Liam made their way towards Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, Shay, Eden, and SME.

"Guys lets go back to the ranch. Make sure everybody is okay." Darius said to them

"Sure. I'll just go get Midnight back in his trailer." Matt said leaving the group towards the barn.

When they arrived at the ranch, everything seemed normal. Everybody got out of the bus and Matt brought Midnight back to his stall. Everybody just stood there talking about stuff. Mrs. Smith just stood there feeling out of place. Twenty minutes later Matt came back, when he came back he looked concerned.

"Matt what's the matter?" Pablo asked

"Flame is gone."

"Maybe Jude took him out." Jean suggested

"Yeah, maybe."

"Lets get out of these clothes and then I'll make dinner. You all could come. If anyone of you finds Jude and Kaci before I do could you please tell them that they are invited also?" Jean asked. Everybody nodded and went there separate ways. As Darius was walking to his room, which happen to be punk house, he saw Jude sitting on the warm up fence watching Flame run around. He decided to go ad talk to her, as he started walking towards her, he heard her singing. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he stayed back until she finished. When she was done, he spoke up.

"You have an amazing voice." not expecting anyone to be around, Jude was startled and jumped. Almost falling off the railing.

"Sorry if I startled you, I was just on my way to my space and I saw you." Darius said leaning against the railing facing Jude.

"It's okay, and thanks." Jude replied as she turned to face him. She swung one leg over so she was straddling the top rail.

"Your welcome." things became silent after that, and Jude hated it so she decided to speak up,

"I'm sorry if I ruined your day." she said looking down.

"It's okay, to tell you the truth it wasn't really that great. I mean sure the food the good and the place was nice, but everybody was so stuck up." Darius said the last part with a chuckle causing Jude to laugh.

" Jude, can I ask you something?" Darius asked returning to his professional side

"Sure"

"You know that the G-Major staff and I will be leaving in a month..."

"...and?"

"...and I was wondering if you would like to get signed to G-Major?"


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter, I'm going to be skipping ahead of time in certain places.**

After the shock wore off, Jude answered,

"Mr. Mills..."

"Darius." he corrected

"Okay Darius, listen this is an honor, but I'm going to have to think about it. Even if I do say yes, it's going to take a lot of work." Jude replied

"Well Jude, we leave in three and a half weeks so you have time to think." Darius replied

"It's not that. If I say yes I'm going to have to call my parol officer and tell her I'm moving, and a whole lot of other things."

"Just think it over." Darius replied before walking away, only to turn back around and yell.

"Jean told me to tell you that you are invited to dinner." wit that he walked away.

Three and a half weeks have passed and now Jude, Jean, Pablo, Matt, Todd, Henry, Junior, and Dani were standing in front of the G-Major crew. They were waiting for the bus to come and pick them up. Jude never told Darius her answer. Jude decided that she wasn't going to leave Raintree for another month. Her and Tommy decided that they would get back together when Jude moves down to Toronto. Kaci and Jude's mom left a week before and Kaci offered to ride off on his Harley with Jude on the back. Everyone was talking and thanking each other for the stay. Jude was silent. She was really going to miss everyone. Especially Tommy. As the bus drove up the dirt drive way, everyone started hugging each other. As Jude went up to hug Tommy, he whispered,

"I love you always and forever."

When it was Jude and Darius' turn to hug, they stayed a little longer, just as they were pulling away Darius whispered,

"Call me with your answer." With that everybody was on the bus and ready to leave.

_G-MAJOR STUDIOS_

Some time has passed since Tommy and the crew left Raintree. When they got back to Toronto, everything seemed different compared to Montana. There were no farms, no horses, and no Jude. G-Major was different. There were new and more studios. New equipment and a break room. There were offices for all the producers and engineers. Everyone had to admit that they had fun at Raintree, but they missed the studios. Since they've been back, everyone has been keeping in touch with the people at Raintree.

It was now a month and a half since they've been back and Tommy has hardly gotten any calls from Jude. Darius said that someone was coming in that day to discuss a job. Tommy didn't know what to expect.

"Tommy and Kwest you're wanted in the conference room." Sadie said as she opened the door to the new and improved studio a.

They looked at each other nervously before getting up and walking to the conference room. As they made their way to the conference room, they saw a girl with blond hair, and her back was to them. Darius was talking to her and laughed at something she said. Kwest and Tommy stood outside of the glass doors to the room and looked in.

"Secretary?" Kwest asked

"Nah, probably intern." Tommy said as he noticed Darius had caught them and called them in.

"Guys I would like you to meet your new artist. You might know her, I present to you Ms. Jude Harrison." when he was finished the chair spun around to reveal a somewhat older looking Jude. The guys were shocked and didn't know what to say.


	20. Chapter 20

As Jude saw the look of shock on both guy's faces she smirked. After the shock wore off, Kwest and Tommy both smiled.

"Miss me?" Jude asked un-crossing her legs and walking towards them.

"Of course Harrison." Kwest said as he pulled Jude into a hug

"Darius how did you do this? I mean you didn't even know she could sing." Tommy asked as he also pulled Jude into a hug

"Well, the day we got back after the Breeder's, I heard Jude singing on the way to my punk house. I offered her a contract and she was to get back to me. She never did until a week ago." Darius said smiling at Jude

"Sorry it took so long D, I had to go through the whole parol review and see if I could get my parol removed." Jude said looking down.

"It's okay, just get in the studio and get working on a hit."

"Okay." as she finished, her Kwest, and Tommy walked out of the conference room. They made their way towards studio a and sat down once inside. Once they were seated they started talking.

"So Harrison what did you do after we left?" Tommy asked

"Since we've won the Breeder's things have been great. They got knew racing equipment, they've fixed the ranch up and things have just been great." Jude said with a smile

"What about the parol stuff?" Kwest asked

"Before I came here, I had to go to the parol boards and change addresses and then I had to got to a parol hearing to try to get my parol removed." Jude replied

"Well did they remove it?" Tommy asked

"No, they denied it, but they said that since I'm working hard I don't need to be watched." Jude said

"That's good right?" Kwest asked

"It's great."

"Hey listen, I'm going to make a sandwich you guys want anything?" Kwest asked walking towards the door

"No" Tommy and Jude both replied. As Kwest walked out, Tommy turned towards Jude

"So why didn't you call me that much?" He asked looking down

"I'm sorry, it's was busy at the ranch and with getting ready to come here, I've been stressed." Jude said looking Tommy in the eye.

"It's cool, I just thought you forgot about." Tommy said

"I could never forget about you, I love you remember?" Jude asked she made her way towards Tommy and sat on his lap.

"I love you too" he replied looking from Jude's lips to her eyes. Not being able to control himself anymore, Tommy crashed his lips to Jude's. After a few seconds, things started getting hot.

"God I missed you." Jude said as she grabbed the back of Tommy's neck. Jude fixed herself so she straddled his lap. Tommy grabbed Jude's hips tightly as Jude started to grind against him. As Tommy started to moan, Jude pulled away. Tommy looked at her confused. They were both trying to catch their breathes when Jude answered,

"Kwest should be coming back soon." she said as she started to rub the back of his neck.

"I don't care, plus he already knows about us." Tommy said as he leaned in for another kiss. As Jude started to return the kiss, she pulled away.

"Not here." Jude said resting her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Then come home with me after work." he replied rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"I-I can't. Really I-I can't" Jude stuttered

"Okay, we'll leave at 10:00." Tommy finished with one last kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

The day came and went and by the time the studios were closing, Tommy and Jude were no where in sight. Everyone left already and Kwest had left thinking they were far gone. Jude had recorded one song and written one song in the 12 hours that she was at G-Major.

Tommy and Jude were in a storage closet for the past 30 minutes making out. Tommy had Jude up against the door to the closet, and was tailing kisses down her neck. Jude ran her hands through his hair as she moaned. Tommy pulled away out of breathe. He had a grin from ear to ear. He looked up at Jude, who had her head up trying to regain her breathe.

"Wow." Jude said she looked down at Tommy and smiled

"Yeah." Tommy said going in for another kiss, but was soon stopped.

"What?" he asked confused

"We should get going." Jude said as she started to fix herself up.

"Jude what's the matter?" Tommy asked confused

"Nothing." Jude replied a little harsher than she meant. When she saw Tommy's expression change, she winced

"Whatever, I'm out." Tommy said as he moved towards the door, only to be turned back around to Jude

"Tommy, I've dated a lot of guys. I know how to handle them. You...you're so nice and sweet... and I just think it's just to good to be true. I mean, I don't know what to do when I'm around you, with all the others I do. When I get scared I tend to pull away and I'm sorry." Jude said pleading with him not to be mad.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I freaked. I just, I never felt this way about anyone before and I just don't want to let you go." Tommy said as he pulled he in a hug.

"You want to go to my place?" Tommy asked as he pulled away a little to look at her face.

"Actually I want to come with me tonight." Jude said

"Where?"

"You'll see." Jude said as she pulled away from him and lead him out the closet


	22. Chapter 22

As they made their way out of G-Major, Tommy noticed that Jude didn't have a car.

"How did you get here this morning?" he asked as he grabbed Jude's hand and laced their fingers together

"Kaci dropped me off, told him I was going somewhere after." Jude replied as she started to pull Tommy away as he started towards his car.

"We're not taking your car, we're walking." Jude said as she noticed his confused expression.

"What?" Tommy asked shocked causing Jude to chuckled

"Don't worry it's not that far." Jude replied as she turned a corner with Tommy close behind.

15 minutes into the walk, they turned into an alley. It was kind of darker in the alley and Tommy could see people at the other side. He started to get nervous, when one of them started walking towards them.

"Hey Lil' Devil." They guy said. He was a little taller than Tommy. He was scruffy looking, like he hasn't shaven in a few days, and he had tear tattoos under his left ear.

"Hey Ray Ray, anyone up there." Jude asked as she pointed up the fire escape to a window.

"Haven't seen anyone go up, but you should be careful, Kaci and Monica were up there a few hours ago." The guy said as she started walking backwards.

"Thanks Ray Ray." Jude said as she finally turned towards Tommy, who was looking kind of nervous.

"Where are we/" he asked as he looked at Jude

"You'll find out." Jude replied as she started walking to the closed dumpster next to the fire escape.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked as Jude jumped on top the dumpster.

"Hold on Quincy." Jude replied as she jumped off the dumpster catching the bottom of the fire escape ladder on her down. Jude started to pull herself up causing the ladder to fall. Jude jumped off the ladder and looked at Tommy.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked shocked

"An old friend taught me when I was like ten." Jude said as she started climbing up the ladder.

"Come on Quincy." Jude said as she got to the top of the fire escape to where the window was.

As Tommy started climbing the ladder Jude opened the window and climbed in.

"Tommy?" Jude asked she stuck her head out the window.

"Yeah?" he replied finally reaching the top.

"Pull the ladder up and come in." Jude said as she stuck her head back in. As Tommy pulled the ladder up, he noticed that the sun had set. It was now pitch black in the alley. Tommy turned towards the window and climbed inside. The lights were off, but when he heard Jude's voice, he could tell she was far away.

"Close the window Quincy." after closing the window, the lights her turned on. As he looked around, Tommy was shocked. There a couch int eh middle of the room, a tv in front of it, a pull table off to the side of the room, four basketball bean bag chair near the pool table, a small kitchen to the left of the room, posters all over walls, an air hockey table a few feet away from the pool table, a poker table to the side of the window, a table near the kitchen, and two doors. It was like a apartment/hang-out spot.

"Wow."was all Tommy could say.

"It's not much, it's just a place where Kaci and hang-out when we need to get away." Jude said going over the refrigerator and getting out two bottles of water. She gave one to Tommy and walked over to the table ad sat down.

"What's the two doors for?" Tommy asked as he also sat down

"Bathroom and bedroom." Jude said as she looked down at her hands.

"Jude what's wrong?" Tommy asked noticing Jude's change in mood

"Nothing." Jude replied as she started twist her star ring.

"Jude, I know you. You only twist your ring when you're nervous. What's wrong?" Tommy asked again as he gently grabbed Jude's hand, making her look up at him

"Remember the day at Davis' Ranch that my mom slapped me?"

"Yeah, why?" Tommy asked rubbing Jude's hands

"My mom, she uh, she hit me because I was defending you." Jude said looking up at him

"What do you mean you were defending me?" Tommy asked confused

"She started out talking about getting me to come home with her. Then things got heat and she started bringing up all the stupid stuff I did when I was younger. She knew something was going on between us when you started defending me." Jude stopped waiting to see what Tommy would say, when he didn't say anything she continued.

"She started saying that I was just a meaningless fling to you because there was no way in hell that you could like someone like me. She said that the minute you had the chance to leave that you would. I got mad and said that you weren't going to leave me and that she was just mad because to every guy she's ever been with she was just a no good piece of ass. Then she hit me." Jude said looking Tommy in the eyes. Tommy was shocked that she was actually defending him. When he tried to speak, Jude continued again

'I mean, I was so mad that she was saying that. I told her you loved me and I told her you were different, but she kept going on and on and on. After awhile I started to believe it and that's when I stopped calling you. I just thought that it was true, that you probably didn't want to talk to me any more." By the time Jude finished, Tommy had pulled her onto her lap and started rubbing her back.

"Jude you listen to me. No matter what you saw or think, I will never leave you, I love you too damn much to leave you." Tommy said as he lifted her head up and held her face in his hands.

"Never?"

"Never." Tommy reassured her as he placed a gently kiss on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Tommy and Jude were on the couch watching tv. Jude was leaning against Tommy, with her head on his chest, while Tommy held her close and rubbing her arm. After the whole confession, they decided to take it easy. Tommy was still worried about Jude, and how she thought he was going to leave her. Jude didn't feel like talking about her little episode, so she put it behind her. It was around 9:00 and they were watching some stupid show that they both knew nothing about. A sudden thought popped into Tommy's head that he just needed to ask Jude.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?" she replied looking up at him

"What about Wildfire and Flame?" Tommy asked looking down at her

"What about them?" Jude asked as she turned to face the tv again

"Are you just going to leave them at Raintree?" he asked confused

"Jean, Darius, and I worked some stuff out." Jude replied as she snuggled closer to Tommy.

"Like what?"

" Since Wildfire won the Breeder's, he's taking a break. They have him paired up with other horses so they could get pregnant. Matt and Junior are training Flame and when Wildfire and Flame are ready to race I'll go back for a while to race with them." Jude said looking at the tv

"So this thing here in Toronto is temporary?" Tommy asked as he stopped rubbing her arm, causing Jude to look up at him.

"Why would you say that?" Jude asked. Tommy looked away not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes

"I-I just thought that since you have to go back that this was temporary." Tommy replied looking at Jude this time. Jude finally saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt bad. Jude turned over so that she was straddling his lap. She took his face in her hands before continuing,

"Now see, you didn't let me finish. I talked to Darius and Jean, and they said that you, Kwest, and Sadie could come with me. You really think I would leave without you?" Jude asked as she just held his chin. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he looked away. Jude gently made him face her and held his chin before she spoke,

"Tommy, baby... she don't think I would leave you do you?"

"I don't know." he muttered looking down. Jude looked at him in shock, now noticing his tears.

"Tommy, you've done so much for me and we've only been dating for what, a month and half. You're a huge part of my life and you'll go wherever I go and the other way around." Jude said as she felt tears build up in her own eyes.

"I feel the same way it's just you got a lot going for you back at Raintree and now with G-Major, I feel like I'm just there." Tommy said looking up at her.

"You know I love you right?" Jude asked as she sniffed away her tears

"I know..."

"You know I'm in love with you right baby?" Jude asked softly looking into his eyes

"Yeah." Tommy answered

"I'm not going anywhere."


	24. Chapter 24

**The first episode of Wildfire was cool. At the end when Kris named Wildfire's baby Flame, I was shocked and excited. When I first started writing the fic. I just made up that name not expecting him to actually be named Flame. **

After the emotional confession, Tommy and Jude talked about what would happen when they went back to Raintree. Darius had made a few calls so that when they were their they would be able to work on the album during their free time. Tommy started to feel better about the whole situation and started to actually feel excited. They were busy talking, when they here a ringing.

"What's that?" Tommy asked confused

"That would be my phone." Jude said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone

"Hello?... Yeah... But Junior, ... she can't do that...yeah...bye." Jude hung up. Tommy was sitting there, starring at her confused before he spoke.

"What's the matter?"

"She took him." Jude replied looking straight ahead.

"Who took who?"

"Dani Davis took Flame."

"What do you mean she took him? He's your horse." Tommy asked confused

" Jean said that since Junior bought him for me with family money, Flame belongs to them." Jude said finally looking at Tommy

" But can't you buy him back?"

"Dani said that with Flame's blood lines, it's for sure that he's going to be a winning horse, and even if I was able to buy him it would be like 10 grand." Jude said looking really upset.

"We'll make this work." Tommy said as he started rubbing her back.

As the days went on, Jude has recorded about six songs. Tommy has been doing everything in his power to get Flame back from Dani. She spoke to Darius about it and he felt bad. Jude was currently in her favorite place right now. Studio c. She was working on a new song, when the door opened. When she looked up she saw Junior standing in front of her

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked

"Why didn't you stop Dani from taking Flame?" Junior asked

"I tried okay. but your sister had the forms that you signed." Jude said as she put her guitar away in it's case.

"I know, sorry. Listen I talked to Dani and my dad, they wouldn't budge." Junior said as he sat down next to Jude

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jude asked after a moment of silence

"I'm here meeting R.J. you know the rodeo guy. He said something about getting the feel of different dirt." Junior said

"Right" Jude replied sarcastically as she looked at Junior. Before they knew it they were on the floor laughing for no reason.


	25. Chapter 25

After Jude and Junior calmed down, they got off the floor and sat back down.

"So, Jude, The Fray is in town tonight, you want to go?" Junior asked as he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Junior, really that's nice and all, but I can't." Jude said looking down and scratching her forehead.

"Why I mean maybe we could try to work up what we had." Junior replied with a smile while going to grab her hands. Jude pulled her hands away quickly and got up.

" Jude, what's wrong?" Junior asked worried.

"Junior I can't start up what we had." Jude said looking at Junior

"Why not?" before Jude could reply the door opened.

"Hey babe, you want to go grab a bite..." it was Tommy and he was looking down so he didn't see Junior there. He looked up and was in shock.

" ...to eat?" Tommy asked finishing his sentence. He looked between Junior and Jude with a questioning look.

"I see." Junior said looking between Jude and Tommy.

"Junior please." Jude pleaded

"Hey, it's okay, I didn't know." Jude pleaded once again

"I should get going." Junior said ignoring her last plead and worked out the door.

"Junior!" Jude shouted, but Junior was already out the doors of G-Major. Jude sighed and sat back in the chair with her head in her hands.

"Jude what happened?" Tommy asked as he kneeled in front of her and head her face in his hands.

"Junior came in here and we started talking about Flame. He then said The Fray were in town and we offered to take me to the concert to possibly start up what we had. I was telling him no then you came in." Jude said looking up at him

"Oh." was all Tommy could say

"I'm sorry. I just thought that when we broke up, we were going to stay friends." Jude said looking up at him

"It's okay. It's not your fault that he got mad." Tommy said as he puller her into a hug

"How about we go get something to eat?"


	26. Chapter 26

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**

Jude and Tommy walked through the doors of the diner across the street from G-Major. They were seated and at a small both by the window. They were talking about Jude's album, when they were interrupted.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Jude Harrison" a male voice said from next to them. Tommy and Jude looked at the person and a smile broke out on Jude's face.

"Well if it isn't RJ Blake." Jude said as she got up and hugged RJ. He was a few inches taller than her, had kind of long hair, and was wearing a tan cowboy hat. When they pulled apart, Jude turned to Tommy,

"Tommy this is RJ Blake, he's helping Junior in the rodeo, RJ Blake this is Tom Quincy. He's my producer and my...boyfriend." Jude whispered the last word when she say RJ looking at her.

"Well, well, well, little Ms. Harrison has a boyfriend." RJ said smiling at her as she shook Tommy's hand.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." Tommy said

"Sorry to interrupt but, Jude I heard what happened with Junior and not to mention Flame. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Jude said as she sat back down.

"I know. Listen I got to go, but I'll try to catch you back in Montana when you're there." RJ said as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Good-bye Tom." RJ said as he left the diner.

"Tommy you okay?" Jude asked she looked at Tommy

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Tommy replied with a smile.

"About what?" Jude asked as she looked at Tommy with a confused expression.

"Just how happy I am to be with you"

**no I know this is short but I sort of got writer's block. I'll try my best to get another chapter out this weekend of even before the instant star premiere.**


	27. Chapter 27

After getting something to eat, Tommy and Jude headed back to G-Major. When they got there, they were called into Darius' office. They sat there, wondering what was going on. Darius was finishing typing something on his computer, before he stopped and started to speak.

"I got a call from Jean and Pablo."

"Really? What did they say?" Jude asked

"They said they had something to tell you, but it's not something they could tell you over the phone. They want you to go down there." Darius said looking at Jude and Tommy.

"Okay, then I'll go down, but what does this have to do with Tommy?" Jude said looking from Tommy to Darius.

"Well, I thought that since you two have been doing so well, that he could use a break." Darius said looking at Tommy

"You're serious?" Tommy asked shocked

"Yeah, and I was thinking about sending Sadie and Kwest too."

"But we just got back like what a week maybe two weeks ago, why are you sending us al there?" Jude asked confuse

"Jude since you came here, things have been good. Kwest is probably one of my best producers, Tommy doesn't have bad days anymore, and you're one of my best artist. I mean, who do you know that could record one song and then write another in just one day?" Darius stated

"Thank you Darius." Jude and Tommy said before getting up and leaving

As they walked out, they went their separate ways. Jude went to the front desk to tell Sadie and Tommy went to Studio b to tell Kwest.

Sadie/Jude

"Sadie pack you bags cuz we're going to Montana." Jude said as she made her way to the desk. Sadie looked up at her shocked and a bit confused

"What are you talking about we just got back like a week ago?"

"Jean and Pablo just called and said they need me there, so Darius is sending me, Tommy, you, and Kwest." Jude said with a grin. Sadie looked at her and squealed

Tommy/Kwest

"Man pack your bags cuz we're going to Montana" Tommy said as he opened the door to Studio B.

"Why?" Kwest asked confused

"They need Jude down there, and Darius is sending you, me, Sadie and her." Tommy replied with grin

"What do you think they need?" Kwest asked

"I don't know probably need her to race."

Sitting on the plane was fun. Darius had his private jet fly the four of them out to Raintree. Kwest and Tommy were watching a football game in front of the huge tv and Sadie and Jude were playing UNO and talking.

"So are you and Tommy going out?" Sadie whispered to Jude, so the guys wouldn't hear, while putting a card down. Jude looked up from her cards to see Sadie with a grin on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" Jude said as she put a card down.

"Because. I mean me and you have become like sisters and I just want to know." Sadie said as she looked at Jude. Jude was shocked to hear what Sadie had said

" Yeah." Jude simply said

"What?" Sadie asked confused, having forgotten what they were really talking about.

" Yeah we are going out." Jude said as she took a quick glance at Tommy before Sadie squealed and jumped on her. Pulling her into a big hug. Kwest and Tommy were pulled from the screen and looked at what was going on, only to see Jude being suffocated by Sadie's bone crushing hug.

Tommy/Kwest

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kwest asked as he laughed at the look on Jude's face.

"I don't know, probably bra sizes." Tommy said with a chuckle

"Really?" Kwest asked

"No you idiot!" Tommy said throwing a throw pillow at him.

**I know it's short and a bad place to end but I have a bad case f writer's block for this and Running into Love, but I'll try **


	28. Chapter 28

After the plane landed, Jude, Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie waited for their bags. Jude's cell started ringing causing everyone else to look at her. She dug into her jean pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello? Yeah we're at the airport. Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie came. Yeah. Jean is everything okay? Yeah okay bye." Jude hung up and just stared at the screen. She was worried about why they were there, but she didn't want anyone to know. She was pulled from her thoughts by Tommy calling her.

"Jude, baby lets go." she looked at him and smiled. They made their way towards Kwest and Sadie and when they got to the front, they were greeted by a blue Chevy truck, and Matt leaning against it. Jude looked at him confused,

"Where's Pablo?"

"That's one of things my mom needs to talk to you about." Matt said looking down. They stayed silent for a while until Matt grabbed their bags and threw them in the back of the truck.

The drive to the ranch was filled with a deathly silence. Jude was in the passenger seat and Kwest, Tommy, and Sadie were in the back. Jude stared out the window thinking about all the possible things that Jean and Pablo could talk to her about. As they pulled into Raintree's dirt road, they noticed Pablo and Jean waiting for them. As the truck stopped, Jean and Pablo started to make their way towards them. Jude, Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, and Matt got out of the truck and took their bags from the back. Jude threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and made her way towards Jean and Pablo. They started leading her away, when Jean turned around and shouted,

"You all have the same rooms as you did last time. Dinner is at six, you could go take a couple horses out for a run if you want. We need to talk to Jude." she turned back around to see that Jude and Pablo had already gone inside. Matt followed her inside leaving Sadie, Kwest, and Tommy by themselves. They looked at each other before shrugging and walking to their rooms.

After getting settled in, Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie met Matt in the barn. He was putting saddles on four of the horses. The three of them walked up to him,

"Hey man." Tommy said causing Matt to look up.

"Hey." he answered as he tightened the strap on the saddle.

"Where's Jude?" Sadie asked as she started to gently rub Wildfire's nose.

"She should be here any second. She's going with you guys up on the trail." Just as he finished, Jude walked in the barn. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear stained and it was pretty obvious to everyone that she had been crying. She walked over to Wildfire and started putting his saddle on. Everyone looked at her confused as they heard her sniff.

"Jude you okay?" Matt asked

"Go to hell Matt." Jude whispered causing everyone to become shocked. Everyone except Matt who sighed.

"Jude I didn't want this to happen." he said. Jude whipped around enraged.

"You didn't mean for this to happen? Your mother put Wildfire up for sale Matt! If it wasn't for Pablo-"

"Pablo offered all right? If it wasn't for the fact that he quit working for us and went to Davis farms, Wildfire wouldn't be here! Pablo's still partial owner of Wildfire! I tried my best to fight for Wildfire! To fight for you!" Matt shouted cutting Jude off mid-sentence. Everyone looked at each other shocked at what they heard. Jude was still pissed and stopped working on the saddle and walked towards Matt.

"Yeah, I understand that Matt, but what about the fact that you didn't tell me? Huh?"

"It wasn't something you tell someone over the phone Jude. You know that!" Matt said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah whatever." Jude said climbing onto Wildfire. Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy copied her actions and climbed onto their horses. They rode away leaving a very frustrated Matt.


	29. Chapter 29

As they reached the creak, Jude, Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy jumped off their horses and tied the rein to the tree branch. Jude walked over to the huge rock near the creak and leaned against it. Kwest elbowed Tommy and gestured him towards Jude. Tommy got the hint and walked over.

"You okay, girl?" Tommy asked. Jude looked at him and shrugged.

"I almost lost him and I didn't even know it."

"But you didn't and you should be happy about it." Tommy said running his hands through her hair. Jude looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am happy that I didn't lose him, but it's not even about that!" she shouted losing her temper. Tommy stopped running his hands through her hair shouted back at her,

"Then what is it about?!"

"It's about the fact that they didn't even call to ask how I felt about it and now that Pablo's gone, it's like I don't know where I fit in anymore!" tears ran down her face. Tommy calmed down and pulled her into a hug. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy rubbed small circles along her lower back wile he whispered in her ear.

* * *

It was around 3:30 and Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie were swimming in the small creak. Jude had rolled up her shirt to just be low her breast. It was sunny out so she decided to get a small tan. She was laying on her back the huge rock that she was leaning on earlier.

"Jude come in." Sadie begged for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Jude turned her head and looked at her and shook her head.

"Why not?" Sadie asked

"I can't swim." Jude said laying her arm over her eyes. Sadie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that. Just come in." Jude rolled over so that she was on her stomach.

"I'm telling you the truth." she said before she rested her head down on her crossed arms.

"You serious Harrison?" Kwest asked shocked. Jude looked at him and nodded.

"When I was little, my mom took me to the beach. This was after my dad walked out on us, so I was still kind of upset. I went in the water, and I almost drowned. Haven't been in the water since." she answered.

"Oh." was all Kwest said. Sadie's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Let's play a game." she said.

"What kind of game?" Tommy asked.

"We ask each other a question and that person has to answer." Tommy and Kwest rolled their eyes and nodded. They turned to Jude. Jude shrugged and Sadie took that as a yes.

"Okay, I'll start. Tommy, when was the first time you ever had sex?" Sadie asked smirking. Kwest and Jude listened closely as they looked AT Tommy'S shocked face. Tommy cleared his throat and answered.

"I was 13."

"Starting young are we Quincy?" Jude asked laughing. Kwest and Sadie chuckled.

Jude, how many tattoos do you have and what are they?" Kwest asked looking at Jude.

"Three. The raven on my lower back and I have one star on each of my wrist."

"Okay, Tommy, if there was one thing in your life that you could change, what would it be?" Jude asked looking at Tommy.

"I would have probably change the fact that I didn't continue my solo album." Tommy answered. Jude nodded in approval.

"Kwest, what is your biggest secret?" Tommy asked

"I had this bear when I was little, I named him Mr. Bear. I would take him everywhere with me." Tommy, Jude, and Sadie started cracking up. Kwest blushed and looked down.

"Okay, Jude, besides Kaci, do you have any other siblings?" Kwest asked. Jude looked down. Kwest could feel the tension rising and changed his mind,

"You know what? Scratch that questio-"

" I have another brother. Half-brother to be exact. I hardly ever see him."

"You do?" Tommy asked shocked along with Sadie and Kwest. Jude nodded her head and looked at him.

"What's his name?" Sadie asked

"Jason."


	30. Chapter 30

As the day went on, everyone avoided the Jason subject. Kwest and Sadie decided to go for a walk around the creek, leaving Jude and Tommy alone. Tommy was still floating in the water and Jude was still laying on the rock. Tommy looked at Jude and smiled. He swam to the edge of the creek and got out. He walked over to the rock and climbed to the top to where Jude was. He sat down and Jude looked back at him. She was still laying on her stomach when Tommy leaned over and started massaging her back. Jude moaned causing Tommy to smirk.

"Baby?" Tommy softly whispered.

"Yeah?" Jude moaned out.

"Will you come in the water with me?" he asked. Jude reached back and stopped his hands. She quickly sat up and turned to him.

"No, you know I can't." she whispered. Tommy grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"I'll make sure you're safe. Just come in." he begged. Jude looked at him still unsure.

"You promise?" Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll even hold onto you." Jude laughed and they headed down the rock. Jude took off her sneakers and socks, her shirt, and her jeans. She was left in her bra and underwear. Tommy looked at her and his jaw dropped. Jude saw this and smirked.

"What, never seen a half naked girl before?"

"Not one as beautiful as you." he said causing her to blush. Tommy grabbed Jude's hands and started pulling her towards the water. When she felt the water hit her feet, Jude stopped walking. Tommy turned around and smiled weakly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" he asked softly. Jude looked at him and nodded. They started walking further into the water. They were now waist deep and Tommy turned around so that he was facing Jude.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Tommy instructed.

"What?" Jude asked, not expecting that

"I said I would hold you. Now, wrap your legs around my waist and out your arms around my neck." Jude did as she was told and then laced her fingers around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes. Jude smiled and pulled Tommy into a hug. Tommy smiled and pulled her closer to him. They were in the middle of the creek, floating around, in a hug.

"Tommy?" Jude whispered; them still hugging.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Jude whispered pulling away to look at him. Tommy smiled and replied.

"I love you, too."

"Tommy?" Jude asked again

"Yes?"

"I know you might already hate him, but I want you to meet my dad one day." she said. She could see a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I mean, I know you know about what he did to me when I was younger, but he's the reason why I'm here."

"I'm glad that you're here." Tommy said softly. Jude smile and continued.

"And I want you to meet Jason, too. The only thing is that I have to find them first." Jude said softly. Tommy nodded

"But we'll deal with that later." he said leaning in and connecting their lips. Jude smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. As things started to get heated, they were interrupted by a throat being cleared. They pulled apart to see Kwest and Sadie standing by the rock.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should be heading back."

* * *

When they got back to Raintree, Jude went to look for Matt. When she found him, he was throwing hay bundles off the truck.

"Matt?" she asked. Matt dropped the bundle in his hand and turned around to look at Jude

"Yeah?" Jude stepped forward a little more and looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I know you fought for me and I'm sorry." she finished. Matt sighed and jumped off the truck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said softly. Jude nodded and opened her arms wide.

"Friends again?" she asked. Matt nodded and walked into her open arms, pulling her into a hug.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to those who commented. This goes out to you.

* * *

**

After making up with Matt, Jude went inside her trailer. She was greeted by Tommy sitting at the small table. He didn't look too happy and that worried her. She sat down on the opposite side of him and grabbed his hands. He turned his head towards her,

"What was that back there with Matt?" he asked trying to calm himself down. Jude looked at him confused and replied,

"I was just apologizing for the way I acted before." Tommy's face immediately soften, but Jude could tell he was still kind of upset.

"That's all?" he asked. Jude nodded and smiled. She got up and sat next to him. He turned so that he was facing her. Jude leaned in and kissed him. Tommy smiled against her lips. He lifted Jude up into his lap and trailed kisses down her face to her neck. Jude broke away and whimpered. Tommy looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"The table." was all she whispered. Tommy then noticed the table was pressing into her back. He slid out of the little booth and pulled Jude with him. He pushed her against the counter and kissed her neck. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. Tommy grabbed Jude's thighs and lifted her up. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist. The need to breathe came shortly after causing them to pull away. Tommy looked into Jude's eyes and smiled.

"You sure you want to?"

"Yeah." she said with a smile. Tommy lifted Jude up off the counter and brought her over to one of the small beds in the back of the bus. Tommy took of her shirt then his. Before going any further, Tommy looked down at Jude and smiled. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"What?" Jude whispered confused. Tommy smiled down at her and answered.

"I just want to remember this."

"You better." Jude teased pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's waist over the thin sheet. Jude rolled over and looked at Tommy. She smiled and reached up and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"What?" Tommy asked softly as Jude looked at him.

"I just want to remember this." she whispered. Tommy grinned and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, Tommy, Jude, Kwest, and Sadie were at the warm up circle. Matt still hadn't showed up yet, so they were just talking. Tommy and Jude were whispering to each other and laughing. Kwest and Sadie were looking at them strange and trying to figure out was wrong with them. Suddenly, Tommy picked Jude up and sat her on the white railing. Jude leaned down and kissed him. Tommy responded and grabbed her hips. Sadie and Kwest turned away and leaned against the railing. Even though Tommy and Jude were about five feet away, they decided to whisper.

"What the hell got into them?' Sadie asked. Kwest shrugged and looked over her shoulder to see Tommy and Jude still kissing.

"I don't know, but they've been like that since this morning." he whispered. Sadie and Kwest rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"They **_so_** got laid." they said at the same time.


	32. Chapter 32

No one noticed Matt walk up with Wildfire. Tommy and Jude were still kissing and Kwest and Sadie were whispering about them. Matt looked at them and cleared his throat. Tommy and Jude pulled away. Jude looked up and Tommy turned around to look at him. Jude hopped off the railing while Kwest and Sadie stopped whispering. Matt stepped forward and pulled Wildfire along with him. Jude grabbed her riding helmet and put it on as she walked over to Wildfire.

"Hold him back until you get a quarter way through. Then let him go a bit. Once you hit a half mile let him go all the way." Matt said as he helped Jude climb on Wildfire.

"Kay." Jude said grabbing the reins.

"And stay on the outside of he railing, you tend to follow the other riders and that causes you to get pushed towards the railing." Jude nodded as she rode Wildfire into the circle. Matt walked over to the railing and leaned his forearms on the top railing. He pulled out his stopwatch and placed his thumb over the start button. Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy leaned against the railing and waited.

"And GO!" on 'go', Matt presses the start button. At the same time, Jude took off. She held the reins tightly and stood. She was reaching the quarter point and loosened the reins a little more.

Matt looked down at the watch and saw that Jude was reaching her lowest time. He looked back up and saw that Jude was past the ½ mile and was getting faster and faster by the second. Jude rounded the last point and Matt pressed the stop button. Jude turned Wildfire around and headed over to Matt. Matt climbed over the railing and grabbed the reins from Jude. She jumped off Wildfire and took off her helmet. Matt started walking away with Wildfire and Jude followed.

"So, how did we do?" she asked climbing over the railing.

"You need to shed ten seconds." Matt said not even looking at her and continued towards the barn. Jude turned back around and walked in front of Tommy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She whispered something and he nodded. She pulled away and turned to Sadie and Kwest.

"You guys want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Where're we going?" Kwest asked. They started heading over to their cars, which were just recently sent over.

"There's this diner, Ray's. It's good." Jude said as they reached the cars. Kwest and Sadie got into his black SUV. Jude turned to Tommy and smiled.

"Baby, can I drive?" she asked

"No" he simply said.

"Why not?" Jude asked with a pout.

"Because I don't let anyone drive." Jude smiled seductively and stuck her two fingers through his belt lopes and pulled him closer. She leaned up and grabbed his earlobe between her teeth. She started to suck causing Tommy to close his eyes and sigh. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. They didn't hear Kwest roll his window down. He looked at them in disgust.

"Hate to break up the 'love fest' but I'm hungry." Jude pulled away and smiled at Tommy.

"Sorry Kwest." she whispered not even looking at him.

"So, can I drive?" she asked. Tommy nodded and handed her his keys. She took them and jumped into his Porsche. They both pulled off. Jude cut in front of Kwest and sped up. They were now about fifty feet away. She switched to third gear and sped up even more. Tommy looked away from the window and smiled at her.

"Babe, slow down a bit." Jude smiled before turning into the small parking lot of Ray's diner". She looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kwest just pulling in. Her and Tommy got out along with Kwest and Sadie. They walked into Ray's and were quickly seated.

"Hey, Jailbait." said an older man with shoulder length gray hair.

"It's Jailburg, Ray, Jailburg." Jude said looking up at Ray. He shrugged and smiled.

"So, how have you been?"

"Everything is everything." He nodded and turned to the Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy.

"Who's your friends?" he asked Jude.

"This is Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy." she said pointing to each of them. Ray nodded and pulled out a pen a order pad.

"What can I get you guys?"

"I'' get what I always get, but with a coke." Jude said as Ray wrote it down.

"I'll get a burger with fries." Tommy said

"I'll have the same." Tommy said

"I'll have a salad." Sadie said. Ray wrote everything down

"And to drink?" he asked. Tommy thought before answering.

"Coke."

"Pepsi." Kwest said

"Ice tea." Ray nodded one last time before walking away. Tommy reached under the table and placed his hand on Jude's thigh. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Jude, when's your birthday?" Sadie asked

"December 17. Why?" she asked confused. Sadie shrugged. Just then, Ray came over with their drinks. He placed them on the table and took out four straws. He placed the straws down and walked away again. They each grabbed their own sodas and put a straw in it.

"Jude?" Kwest said getting her attention. Jude turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened when you stole the car?'

"What is this, interview Jude Day?" she teased.

"Sorry." Kwest said looking guilty. Jude laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, what happened?" Tommy asked this time.

"There was this guy I grew up with, Winn. He worked at a chop shop. He came to me one day and said that he needed a brand new BMW. I told him I knew where to find one and that I would get it for him. Right when I got the door open, the cops pulled up and cuffed me. I just recently found out that Winn told the cops that I was going to steal the car."

"And you're still friends with this guy?" Tommy asked shocked. Jude shrugged and answered.

"It was either give up his boss and possibly get killed or give me up. At the time he was just 18 and thought option two was the best. Plus, growing up, Winn was all I had. I'm not turning my back on him and I never will." she said looking in Tommy's eyes, pleading for him to understand. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay." he said just as their food came.


	33. Chapter 33

After getting something to eat at Ray's, the four of them headed back to the ranch. Jude and Tommy decided to drive the Viper back and they led Kwest and Sadie.

As they pulled up in front of the barn, they could see a horse trailer holding a dozen horses. Matt was leading one of the horses inside that Jude immediately recognized. She jumped out of the Viper and just as Kwest and Sadie walked next to the car.

"Where's the fire Blondie?" Kwest teased, but Jude just ran past him and over to Matt. Tommy got out of the Viper and the three of them walked over to Matt and Jude.

"Why is Avatar here?" Jude asked. Matt stopped walking and looked at her.

"Raintree's boarding horses for Tom Sullivan."

"But doesn't Davis Farms own Avatar?" she asked confused.

"Tom bought him and now he's boarding with us. Go help and get the horses settled in." he began walking inside and Jude sighed. She walked over to the trailers and brought a horse out.

"Welcome home big guy." she muttered

* * *

"I want her to ride that horse."Tom Sullivan forcefully said into his phone. He was seated in the back of his Lincoln Town Car leaving Raintree.

"I will do what ever I can." the person on the other line answered. Tom's face grew even more serious as he spoke.

"I don't think you understand, I **want **Jude Harrison on Avatar in the next race and you're going to make that happen."

"Yes sir." the other person answered before hanging up.

* * *

"So, how long are we here for?" Kwest asked as Jude as he sat down on the stack of hay. Sadie had referred to it as a mountain of hay making everyone laugh at. Jude was cleaning Wildfire's stall as Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest sat on the 'mountain'.

"I don't know, I'm guessing a week maybe two, why?" she asked as she scooped up a pile of hay and dumped it into the wheel barrel.

"Don't you have to record ?" Sadie asked. Jude nodded.

"Yeah, Darius has me recording at a G-Major just outside town." she answered, not looking up from what she was doing.

"So, when do you record?" Tommy asked. Jude finally looked up resting her chin on the top of the shovel handle.

"I'm supposed to record later today." she said with a small smile.

"You don't seem so happy." Sadie noted. Jude shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

"I just feel like, if I record, I'm neglecting my responsibilities to Raintree and Wildfire, then it's like, if I **don't **record, I'm neglecting the responsibilities to myself." They all nodded in understanding and she continued.

"So, I'm basically stuck between a rock and a hard place and I don't know how to get out." she finished with a sigh. She scooped up the final pile of hay and dumped it in the barrel. Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest all looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Tommy felt a dip in his bed. He rolled over and saw Jude sitting there with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Tommy sat up and the sudden movement caused Jude to look to the side. She smiled softly and laid her left cheek on her knees.

"Sorry I woke you." she apologized softly. Tommy smiled and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and covered herself.

"You okay?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her knot-filled hair. Jude made small circles with her index finger on his bare chest.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be alone." she whispered back. Tommy smiled to himself and held her tightly.

"Don't worry about that anymore. You have me now." he said. Jude nodded but stayed silent.

"Tommy, do you think that by me recording, I'm neglecting Raintree and Wildfire?" she asked absentmindedly. Tommy thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"No, I mean you always wanted to be a singer right?" Jude nodded, " and you always wanted to be a jockey?" she shook her head.

"Not until I met Wildfire." Tommy nodded and continued

"You see? You're finally being given an opportunity to do what you always wanted and you're doing what you love. Why should anyone feel neglected? If anything, you being happy could lower Wildfire's time." Jude smiled and looked at Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy, I love you." she said. Tommy smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." with that they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So did you like the song Darius?" Jude asked later that morning. Darius had called her around 8:30, waking her and Tommy up.

"Yeah, it's going to be a hit." Darius replied. Tommy was in the shower and Jude was on the bed. She fell back landing on her back.

"That's great Darius, I'm glad you like it." Jude said with a smile.

"There's only one thing..." he started. Jude sat up and held her cell phone close to her ear.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Well, no one really knows who you are singer wise, so you need to do a promotional concert." Jude sighed in relief.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. I'll call you back with the details." with that he hung up. Tommy came out of the bathroom, dripping wet, with a towel around his waist.

"What did D want?" he asked grabbing another towel and running it through his wet hair.

"Nothing really. He just said the song was great and that I need to do a concert to get my name out there." she said as she got up and walked over to him.

"That's great." he said leaning down and kissing her. He pulled away and walked back into the bathroom.

"Yeah great." she muttered to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Later that day, Jude was supposed to meet Tommy for lunch behind the ranch. As she ran through the words in her white tank top, her Daisy Duke shorts, and her brown cowboy boots, she ran into a clearing. Tommy was placing a blanket on the grass, he turned around and smiled at Jude. She ran and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tommy slowly lowered them onto the blanket with Jude on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Tommy flipped them over and Jude pulled him closer to her.

"I missed you so much." she whispered against his lips. Tommy grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him.

"God I love you." he said huskily as he attached his lips to her neck. Jude moaned and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of him. Tommy pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

"You sure? Here?" he asked grinning like an idiot. Jude nodded and reached under her back.

"There's just this huge rock..." she trailed off as she tried to grab the rock. Tommy chuckled and grabbed to rock from under her, throwing it to the side. He reconnected their lips and began unbuttoning her shorts.

* * *

"Tommy?" Jude asked as she looked up at him. They had just finished getting dressed and were now laying on the blanket looking at the clouds. Tommy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"The concert. How do I do it?" she asked nervously. Tommy looked down at her confused.

"How do you do what?" Jude sighed and sat up. She looked down at him as she spoke.

"What if they don't like me? What if they don't like my music? What if I should just stick to being a jockey?" she asked rapidly. Tommy sat up and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her into a kiss. The feel of Tommy's lips on her's immediately calmed her down. Once Tommy pulled away, he smiled at her.

"They're going to love you. You're going to do great, I promise." he said sincerely. Jude smiled and hugged him. Tommy fell back, pulling Jude on top of him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He placed his hands on back of her thighs and rubbed gently. Her head shot up after a few minutes.

"But what if they don't? What if I ruin it all" What-"

"Jude you have nothing to worry about, okay?" he cut her off, chuckling slightly. Jude nodded and laid her head back down on his chest.

* * *

After packing up their things, Tommy and Jude headed back to Tommy's bunk house. They were laying on the bed writing a song when Jude's phone rang. She reached over grabbing it off the night-stand and flipped it open. She looked at the ID and raised a brow.

"Julian?" she whispered to herself. Tommy looked up from her journal.

" Who's Julian?" he asked, but Jude ignored him and answered her phone.

" Julian? Hey, I haven't seen you since you left. You're back? You serious? What is it? I hate surprises. Okay, fine we'll be right out." she hung up and grabbed her boots, putting them on. Tommy closed the journal and got off the bed.

"Where're you going?" he asked as Jude walked towards the door.

"Matt's girlfriend, Julian, is waiting for me outside. Come on." Tommy followed her out the door and started walking towards the house. As they reached the barn, they saw Julian and Matt standing in front of a horse trailer. Jude looked at Tommy confused and he shrugged. She turned to Matt and Julian.

"What's going on?" she asked confused. Julian smiled at Matt and spoke.

"Well, while I was gone, Matt filled me in on what's been going on, with Flame and your career. I felt bad so I got you something." she walked over to the trailer and opened the door. She walked inside and came back out with a foul. Jude gasped and walked forward.

"Is that?"

"We present to you, Flame." Matt said. Jude's face broke out in a huge grin as she walked over to Flame. He started shaking his head and whining. Jude pet his head before turning to Matt and Julian and pulling them both into a hug. Once she pulled away she looked at Julian.

"Why would you do this?" she asked still confused. Julian shrugged.

"When I found out that the only reason why Dani took Flame was because Junior bought him with 'family' money, I was mad. Money is money and Junior bought Flame for you." Jude smiled and pulled Julian into another hug. Julian pulled away.

"Well, I should be going. I have a meeting to get to. Bye Matt." she said as she pecked him on the lips and got into her town car. A stable hand came and brought Flame into the barn. Jude closed the trailer door and Julian drove away. Matt looked at Tommy and Jude before smiling and walking inside. Jude squealed and jumped on Tommy, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jude leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"See I told you everything will be okay." he said leaning up and kissing her on the lips. Jude pulled away and smiled

"Tommy you're the best." she whispered before jumping off of him and pulling him into another kiss. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, if it was possible. They pulled away to a throat being cleared. They turned to see Kwest standing no more than five inches away from

them.

"It's about time you two pulled apart. I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. I even said I was chopping my head off, but nothing." he said with a laugh. Jude blushed and Tommy tried to suppress a laugh.

"So I hear you have a concert coming up." Kwest said as he turned to Jude, who in return, nodded.

"You nervous?" he asked. Jude shrugged.

"I was at first, but Tommy calmed me down." she said as she looked up at Tommy. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hello, I'm still here." Kwest said as he watched them begin to make out. When they didn't stop he waved his hand by their faces.

"Guys? Hello? Guys?!" they pulled apart and turned to Kwest.

"What?" Tommy asked slightly annoyed.

"I was told to tell you guys that Jude has a race this Saturday and you're riding Avatar." Jude's smile immediately faded.

"Avatar?" Kwest nodded and she sighed.

"Great" she muttered.


	35. Chapter 35

"So I hear you're riding Avatar." Todd said as he walked in the barn and over to Jude, who was standing in front of Flame's stall. She glanced at him and nodded.

"Yeah, this Saturday." She said softly before looking back at Flame. Todd moved next to her and leaned against the stall door. He looked at her and gave a small smile, even if she couldn't see him.

"You okay about it?" He asked. Jude turned her head and looked at him again.

"I have no choice in the matter. I just thought I was going to be riding Wildfire not Avatar." She replied with a shrug. Todd nodded and kept quiet. There was a silence, not so much as an awkward silence, just a silence. Todd couldn't take it any more and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jude.

"Todd, do you think I'm neglecting my duties here on the ranch?" she asked quietly making it kind of hard for Todd to understand. He thought about it for a few seconds before speaking.

"No." Jude turned her head and looked at him. She raised a brow

"You don't?" She asked. Todd shook his head.

"No, I don't. I realize that you have your loyalties to Wildfire and-"

"No I'm talking about with me singing." She corrected cutting him off. Todd nodded and rethought his answer. After a few seconds, he answered.

"I realize that singing is something that you've wanted to do for a long time and if this makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you."

"But do you think that by me singing back home, I'm not fulfilling my duties here on the ranch? And tell me the truth." She said. Todd sighed and scratched his forehead.

"I don't know. You deserve to be happy and if singing makes you happy I say go for it."

"But being here makes me happy too." She said.

"Jude, I'm just twelve, I can't give you all the answers, just follow your heart." He pushed off of the stall door and walked out the barn. Jude sighed and looked back at Flame.

* * *

"Matt, why are you doing this?" Dani asked as she followed Matt around the barn. Matt rolled his eyes as he continued to stack the hay bundles. 

"Because Avatar needs this race-"

"No, **you **need this race." She said, cutting him off. Matt ignored her and continued.

", and Tom is rethinking his decision of boarding here." He finished, not looking up at her. Dani sighed and looked at him.

"You know what Matt? It was one thing to have your wonderful Gillian buy Flame from me, but you've gone too damn far with this race. You know how much I want, I need, this race." Matt had stopped stacking hay when she mentioned Flame and was currently shooting daggers at her.

"One, I didn't have Gillian buy Flame from you and two, you only want your horse in the race because Avatar's in it."

"That's not true!" She shouted shocked. Matt threw his arms up.

"Yes it is! Before you even knew who was in the race, you didn't even want to race. Now that you know Avatar's racing you want me to pull him out and let you in. Now that you see that we've entered one of the best horses out there, you're pissed!" Before Dani could reply, Jude and Tommy walked in the barn. They were looking down and laughing. It wasn't until Jude looked up and saw them standing there that she stopped laughing. Tommy stopped and looked up to see them standing there. Matt and Dani looked at them. Jude looked up at Tommy and raised a brow. He shrugged his shoulders and she looked back at them.

"Should we go?" She asked pointing behind her. Matt looked at Dani before shaking his head.

"No, she was just leaving." He said and resumed his work. Dani looked at him still pissed.

"This isn't over, Matt." She walked out of the barn completely ignoring Tommy and Jude. Jude looked at Matt and walked a little further.

"What happened?" She asked. Matt picked up the last bundle of hay and placed it on top of the rest.

"She came in here basically telling me that I had no right entering Avatar in the race. I told her off and that's it." He took off his gloves and placed them in his back pocket. He took of his cowboy hat and placed it on a hook on the wall.

"You okay man?" Tommy asked. Matt looked at him and nodded.

"Just got a lot of work to do. I should get going." He walked out of the barn and Tommy and Jude sighed. Jude turned to Tommy and leaned into him.

"You want to go riding with me?" She asked softly. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Who am I riding?" He asked as they stepped in front of Wildfire's stall.

"Uh... you could ride Izzy."

"What about Bella Donna?" he asked looking over at her stall. Jude quickly shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked. Jude sighed and looked at him.

"You almost killed a jockey back when she was racing. I don't want that to happen to you." Tommy smiled down at her and kissed her gently. He pulled away and grabbed a saddle and headed over to Izzy's stall.

"Hey girl." He gently said as he opened the stall door and walked in. He placed the saddle on her back and tightened it. He took the horse bit with the reins and placed it in her mouth. He climbed on and rode forward, pushing the stall door open. Jude was already waiting by the barn entrance when Tommy rode up next to her. Jude turned and smiled at him.

"You ready to ride off into the sun?" Tommy smirked and nodded.

"With you, always."


	36. Chapter 36

When Tommy and Jude got back to the ranch, it was around seven at night and started to get dark. After putting the horses back in their stalls, Tommy and Jude went back to Tommy's bunk house. Jude jumped on the bed and laid on her stomach as Tommy went to get undressed. She could hear Tommy's phone ringing from its place on the dresser. Jude sighed before getting up and picking up the phone. She walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Tommy, your phone." She said to his bare back. He turned around and smiled at her as he reached and grabbed his phone.

"Thanks babe." He said, kissing her. Once he pulled away, he flipped his phone open and looked at the number. He looked back up at Jude then back at his phone.

"Are you going to answer it?" Jude asked, noticing his reluctant behavior. Tommy glanced at her before pressing the talk button and putting the phone up to his ear.

"Salut maman" He paused to listen to what she said.

"je suis très bien, comment suis vous?"

"ma petite amie ? Ainsi vous avez eu connaissance de lui?" He looked up at Jude, who was staring at him.

"Oui je l'aime ! Oh ne vont pas planification quelque chose de début pour un mariage juste encore." He began to pace as he listened to her rant from the other line.

"Oui, je vous promets des petits-enfants." He laughed as he imagined little babies crying. He looked up at Jude and smiled. He stopped pacing and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Je t'aime aussi, maman. Bye" He hung up his phone and placed it on the sink. He pulled Jude into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Who was that?" Jude asked looked up at him. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"My mother." Jude's facial expression immediately changed and she pulled away, walking back over to the bed.

"Oh." She said laying down. Tommy raised a brow and walked over to her. He laid down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just don't do so well with parents." She answered with a shrug.

"Why not?' Tommy asked confused. Jude looked up at the ceiling and shrugged.

"They tend to jump to the conclusion that I'm not trustworthy once they find out about where I'm from and what I did." Tommy smiled sadly and pulled her towards him. He made small circles along her lower back as he spoke.

"Don't worry. My mom's not like that. She looks past the whole bad record thing and where people came from. She love you for who you are."

"And your dad?" Jude asked looking up at him. A smile spread across Tommy's face at the mention of his father.

"My dad is probably worse. He always sees the good in people. He doesn't even have to know you and when he sees you, he'll pulled you into the tightest hug ever. Just the fact that you're my girlfriend, he'll probably love you even more." Jude smiled softly and just thought about his parents. Tommy looked down at her and smiled.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him. Tommy's eyes started to get watery and he stopped his hand motions.

"We've only been together for only like three months, but I feel like I've known you all my life. I love you so much that it hurts. I want all of you, with me, forever, and I don't care if you're riding horses, waiting tables, or singing."

"Oh my god." Jude said breathlessly. She sat up and tried her best to stop the tears from falling. Tommy sat up and looked at her. He grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"I would do anything for you, Jude...because I'm in love with you." Jude smiled and leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Salut Maman: hi mom**

**je suis très bien, comment suis vous ?: I'm fine, how are you? **

**ma petite amie ? Ainsi vous avez eu connaissance de lui ?****My girlfriend? So you read about it?**

**Oui je l'aime ! Oh ne vont pas planification quelque chose de début pour un mariage juste encore:Yes i love her! Oh don't go start planning anything for a wedding just yet.**

**Oui, je vous promets des petits-enfants: Yes I promise you grandchildren**

**Je t'aime aussi, maman. Bye: I love you too, mom. Bye**


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, Kwest, Sadie, Tommy, and Jude were walking back to the ranch. They had left earlier that morning and went for a walk. They were all laughing at something Kwest said and were surprised when a beat up, old car stopped in front of them. The person got out, walked around the car, and leaned against it with their arms crossed. Jude's eyes grew wider as she looked at the person. She leaned away from Tommy as she spoke.

"I thought you fell off the face of the earth." She said. The person shrugged and smiled at her.

"It''s nice to see you too, Lil' Devil." The person answered in a slight Spanish accent. Tommy looked at Kwest, and all he got was a shrug.

"Jay..." Jude said with a sigh.

"Can big brother Jason get a big hug from little sister Jude?" He asked, spreading his arms out. Jude smiled and walked into his open arms. He closed his arms around her and sighed.

"I missed you Little Devil." He whispered into her hair. Jude nodded and pulled away. Tommy cleared his throat causing Jude to turn to him.

"Guys this is my brother, Jason. Jason, this is Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie." She said as she pointed to each of them. Jason smiled and shook Kwest and Tommy's hand. He stopped at Sadie and grabbed her hand, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. He didn't pull away until Jude smacked him upside the head. He looked at her bewildered. Jude pointed to Kwest as she spoke.

"Her boyfriend is right there." She said harshly. Jason looked at Kwest and smiled.

"Sorry man." Kwest nodded and grabbed Sadie's hand. Jude walked over to Tommy and leaned into him. Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Where have you been?" Jude asked once they started walking back to the ranch. Jason looked at her and shrugged.

"I..uh..I was in Iraq." Jude looked at him shocked.

"You were in the war?" Tommy asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah. It was probably the best thing I've done in a long time." He looked at Jude and smiled.

"Jason, I need to get back to work" Jude said after a few minutes.

"Need help?" He asked. Jude opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it and nodded. Jason started making his way into the barn. Jude turned around and faced the others.

"I'll see you at around lunch time. We'll go get something to eat okay?" The three of them nodded and Kwest and Sadie started making their way towards Pablo's old bunk house. Jude leaned into Tommy and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later. I love you." She said once she pulled away.

"I love you, too." He answered. Jude smiled and walked in the barn. Tommy sighed and walked away.

"So, this Tommy guy, he's your boyfriend?" Jason asked as put hay in all the stalls. Jude was cleaning Flames stall as he did so.

"Yeah, he is." She answered. Jason looked at her and smiled.

"You love him?" He asked. Jude smiled again and nodded.

"With all my heart." She replied truthfully. Jason looked at her and smiled, giving her a small nod. Jude looked at skeptically, before speaking.

"Jason, why are you really here?" She asked him, causing him to look at her and smile innocently.

"I just wanted to see my baby sister." Jude smiled and nodded, going back to cleaning. Jason looked at her, a sudden feeling of guilt creeping in him, knowing that she wasn't going to like why he was _really _here. He sighed and put on his best smile.

"So, how's Kaci?" He questioned. Jude shrugged, not looking at him, and thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"I haven't seen him that much since I've been in Toronto, you know, with me and him working and all." Jason nodded and asked,

"And mom?" Jude sighed and stopped what she was doing.

"She's not sober, but she's getting better. I try to spend as much time with her when I'm in Toronto."

"Jude I need to tel-"

"Ms. Harrison, we need to talk." A voice said, cutting Jason off. Jude and Jason turned to the direction of the voice and saw Sheik Omar Al Sayed standing at the door. Sheik Omar Al Sayed was probably one of the richest people in town, so if he had to speak to someone personally, you knew it was important. Jude looked at Jason, then back at Sheik.

"Yes?" She asked, stepping out of the stall. Sheik walked farther into the barn.

"It has come to my attention that you and Dani Davis both want your horses in the race this Saturday."

"With all do respect, what does this have to do with you?" Jude asked. Sheik laughed and nodded.

"I just bought the race track, and I have the say of who I want on the track racing." Jude nodded and looked at Jason, who was standing there, silently watching. Jude turned back to Sheik and nodded for him to continue.

"So I've come to a conclusion..."

"Which is?"

"A match race."

"A match race?" Jude and Jason questioned at the same time. Sheik nodded and smiled.

"A match race off the track, winner's in the race this Saturday." Jude's eyes bulged.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah and I'll call you this week with the details." He didn't even wait for a response before walking out on her.


	38. Chapter 38

"Matt, we need this match race." Jude said as she followed him around the barn. He was putting things away. After Jude got the call for Sheik with all the details, she was hesitant. Deal was to have the match race off of the track. Only Dani, Sheik, Matt, Jude, Sheik, and whoever was riding Dani's horse. Rules were that there was no rules, only whoever won was in the race on Saturday and got two million dollars. They weren't supposed to tell anyone and they had to keep it a secret.

Matt looked at Jude and shook his head.

"I don't know, Jude. I mean, hypothetically, let's say we get caught, you get your jockey license revoked, and the ranch possibly goes under investigation. It's too much of a risk."

"But, if I don't get caught, we get the spot in the race and the two million." Jude said, still trying to convince him.

"That's a big if, Jude." He answered, looking at her. He shook his head and put the last thing away. Jude looks at him and clasps her hands together.

"Please, Matt?" She pleaded. Matt looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, but you can't tell anybody, understand?" Jude nodded and smiled, before walking out of the barn.

* * *

"Why can't you tell me?" Junior asked Dani that night at dinner. Their father had left the table to make a call so it was just the two of them. Junior had noticed that Dani wasn't her usual self. Dani looked at him and shrugged.

"There's nothing to tell you." She said before taking a bite of her food. Junior looked at her skeptically before sighing.

Dani, you're my sister, I know when you're keeping something from me. Now tell me what you're hiding." Dani sighed and dropped her fork. She looked towards the dining room entrance and then back at Junior.

"You have to swear not to tell." She demanded. Junior nodded and she continued.

"Sheik is holding a match race between Jude and I."

"An illegal match race?" He asked and Dani nodded. Junior put his fork down and sighed.

"What about Jude? I mean she's still on parole." Dani rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always let Jude control you? It's like you're her damn poodle."

"That's not true." Junior said defensively. Dani raised a brow and spoke,

"Oh, it's not? Then how come all those times you two broke up, you followed her around like a lost puppy until she decided to give you two another shot?" Junior looked down and played with his food. Dani opened her mouth to say something when their father walked back into the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that, but business is business."


	39. Chapter 39

As Jude ran the brush over Wildfire's body, she kept on thinking about Jason. She knew there was a reason for him being here. As if on cue, Jason walked through the entrance of the barn. He looked around and when he spotted her, he smiled. Jude continued to brush Wildfire's coat while watching Jason walk closer to her. When he reached her, he leaned his hands on the stall door, drumming his fingers.

"Need something Jason?" She asked with a smirk. Jason stuck his tongue in his cheek and pushed out.

"Nope, not really." He answered with a shrug.

"Well, what's the not really?"

"I was hoping we could take a walk, you take the rest of the day off, so we could spend some time together." He said with a small smile. Jude smiled and shook her head.

"I can't Jason, I have to work."

"Please, I'm only here for a few days and you've been working since I got here." Jude sighed and stopping grooming Wildfire. She turned to Jason,

"Jason..."

"Por favor?" He asked with a pout. Jude sighed, defeated, and put the brush down. She walked out of the stall, making sure it was locked, and walked into Jason's open arms. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. Jason leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and they began to walk out of the barn. Just as they were leaving, Matt was walking in. He looked at them confused and spoke.

"Where're you going?" Jude opened her mouth to speak, but Jason cut her off.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together. We were on out way to find you to get permission. You see, I'm only here a few days and she's walking all the time and I was just hoping for today. You know, to catch up." So part of it was a lie, but Jason could care less. He was impressed it sounded so convincing, seeing as he hadn't lied in a while. Matt looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, just be careful, it's getting dark." Jason smirked and nodded.

"Oh, we well, I promise." He watched as Matt walked into the barn. When he was out of sight, he turned to Jude and smiled.

"I can't believe you just lied to my boss." Jude said as they started to walked towards the back of the barn. Jason shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. Jude shoved her hands into pockets of her sweater. They walked in silence for the first few minutes. As they entered the woods, Jason wrapped an arm protectively around Jude's shoulder. Jude chuckled and shook her head. Jason turned to her and smiled innocently.

"What? You don't know what kind of things roam around at night." Jude smiled and leaned into him.

"How's Kaci?" Jason asked suddenly. Jude smiled and replied.

"He's fine, he's more muscular than before. You should call him." Jason shook his head.

"We never got along." Jude looked up at him with sad eyes.

"He misses you. We all do." He looked down at her and nodded before kissing her forehead.

"So, you and this Tommy guy, you any close?" He asked in a serious tone. Jude smiled at the mention of Tommy's name.

"He said he wants to marry me one day." Jude answered with a dreamy look taking over her face. Jason stopped walking and looked at her.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost three months and before you say anything, I know that it hasn't been that long, but Jason– it's like I've known him forever. He's not like any of the other jackasses that I've dated. He knows everything about me, from what happened with dad to now." Jason could see the love in her eyes and smiled.

"You love him baby sis?" He asked with softly. Jude smiled and nodded.

"With all my heart. I mean he even told me he as in love with me before we started dating."

"He said it first?" Jason asked raising his brow. Jude nodded and he shook his head.

"My sister's dating a girl." He muttered to himself. Jude gasped and slapped his chest.

"No I'm not. He's just really sweet and knows what he wants in life. And what he wants is or me to be his wife someday." Jason sighed and pulled her to him as he started to walk again. They were silent for a few minutes after that.

"Jude?" He asked nervously. Jude looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Jason?"

"I know you know there's a reason why I'm here." He started. Jude smiled and nodded.

"I figured, just didn't want to believe it." Jason sighed and looked at her.

"I found dad."


	40. Chapter 40

After the initial shock wore off, Jude's eyes filled with hate.

"You what?" She asked. Jason shoved his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"I found dad. He's in a little town in Virginia." Jude scrunched her face in confusion.

"Why were you even looking for him in the first place?!" She shouted.

"I want to fix our family. You two, three, need to make up." Jason said, quickly correcting himself as he remembered Kaci.

"You want to fix our family, not me, and definitely not Kaci! Why would you even want that after he did what he did?"

"I wanted to see him!" He fired back. Jude looked at him incredulously

"Why?" She asked softer this time.

"Back in Iraq, I was walking with three friends, we were getting ready to search an abandoned building. One minute we're laughing and the next thing we know, a bomb goes off and I'm the only one left. You know how that feels? I watched them die right in front of me. Life's too short to be dealing with crap like this." Jude looked at him for a minute before shaking her head.

"I'm not going to. I can't." Before Jason could protest, she turned and walked back to the ranch.

When Jude sat on the porch swing on the bunk house porch, she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on her knees. The light breeze pushed the swing back and forth slowly. It was pitch black and the only light on was the porch light. Jude looked toward the door when she heard it opened. She smiled when she saw Tommy leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Hey." She whispered turning back to look in the woods. She watched as Jason walked out and towards her trailer. Tommy followed her gaze and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He whispered softly looking at her. Jude turned to him and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"He found my dad." She whispered. Tommy looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't really there, but in her own little world.

"You okay about that?" He asked softly. Jude shrugged.

"He wants us to make up."

"Maybe that's a good idea." He said softly resting his head on top of hers.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him. Tommy shrugged.

"I want to meet your family someday Jude and I don't just mean your mom and your brothers. I want to know all of you and if that means the bad too, then so be it."

"What if you don't like all of me?" She whispered softly. Tommy looked at her shocked. It took him a few minutes to gather up his words before he started speaking.

"Jude, don't you ever think that I won't like you, okay? You are the most amazing person I have ever met...there's not even enough words to describe how I feel about you." He finished wiping the silent tears from Jude's eyes. Jude smiled and sniffed.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Jude was found driving the tractor around the warm up track. It was around 8:30 and it was already hot as hell. Jude took one hand off the wheel and took off her cap, wiping her forehead with the ball of her hand. She put her cap back on and turned the tractor around, heading back in the direction of te barn. Half way to the barn she saw Tommy walk out of the bunk house and she smiled. Due to the noise, Tommy looked over in the direction of the tractor and smiled when he saw Jude driving it. He started making his way towards her just as she pulled in front of the barn. He made a quick detour and headed towards the barn. Jude hopped off the tractor and ran into his arms.

"Good morning." She whispered leaning in and kissing him. Tommy pulled away first and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. It was a mixture of vanilla and sweat.

"Stop, I smell." Jude said with a chuckle as she gently pushed him away.

"You smell wonderful." He whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

"You talk to your brother yet?" He asked. Jude sighed and looked down.

"No and I don't plan on it. At least not about what he wants to talk about." Tommy placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"You gotta talk to him sometime. Maybe there's a reason he wants you to see him."

"There is a reason, I just, I'm not ready to see him yet. I don't think I'll ever be." Tommy nodded and decided to leave it at that. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked into the barn.

"Tommy you want to go out tonight? With Sadie and Kwest maybe?" Jude asked taking a seat on a stack of hay. Tommy sat down next to her and pulled her to him.

"Sure, but where do you want to go?"

"Junior's club. I never got to go to the opening. I want to go see how it is."

"Okay. What are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could go out to dinner." Tommy asked after a few minutes of silence. Jude's thoughts shifted to tomorrow; it was Friday, the day of the match race.

"Uh...I'm working tomorrow."

"But you have Friday's off." Tommy said raising a brow. Jude let out a nervous laugh.

"I have to work some extra hours before the race."Jude lied. Tommy nodded and kissed her head.

"Okay, but after that we're heading back to Toronto."Jude nodded.

"And back to recording." Jude continued.

"Oh, by the way, D called and told me more about the concert."

"When is it?" Jude asked sitting up and smiled.

"Two days after we get back."

"You serious?" Jude asked shocked.

"Yeah so when we get back Sunday, we gotta practice okay?" Jude nodded and kissed him. They pulled away to a throat being cleared.

"Jason?" Jude asked shocked yet confused. Junior smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Can we talk?" He asked her. Jude turned to Tommy, who nodded. She got up and followed his out of the barn.

"Don't do this race tomorrow." He whispered backing her into a corner.

"How'd you know about the race?" She whispered back harshly.

"I overheard Dani talking about it. If you do this race and you guys get caught, you lose everything. Everything you've ever worked for up until this point. You know what kind of image you'll portray."

"Raintree needs this race and that money Jason. They're my family and I'll do anything to protect them, to help them."

"No, I'm your family, Kaci's your family, my and dad are you're family, and no matter how screwed up this family is, we're all you got." Jason whispered back. Jude shook her head.

"Yeah. This Tommy guy, you think that when things get bad, he'll stay with you? That when times get rough he'll hang around long enough for you two to fix things? Think about it Jude, no matter how fucked up this family is, we're all you got and when things get bad, you're not gonna be calling Tommy or Sadie, or Jean or any of them, you're gonna be calling us."


	42. Chapter 42

"Jude, I'm not doing this." Matt said after Jude came back from the club. It was around 9:30 that night and Jude was standing in front of Wildfire's stall. She turned to look at Matt shocked.

"What do you mean you're not doing?" She asked. Matt shook his head.

"I can't risk the ranch. It's just one race." Jude shook her head and sighed.

"It's not the point."

"Then what is the point?!" Matt whispered harshly.

"I don't know, but all I know is that if you won't do it then I'm on my own."

* * *

The day of the match race was filled with silence. It was as if all the horses knew something was going to happen. There were no birds chirping or the sound of a breeze blowing by. After coming back from Junior's club the night before, Jude hardly got any sleep. She woke up earlier than Tommy in hopes of avoiding him until after the race. It was around 9:00 when Jude took Wildfire out and rode to the destination of the race. When she got there all she saw was Sheik and his black Navigator.

"What Davis chicken out?" She asked. Sheik shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

"One of them didn't." He said. Jude turned her head to see Dani's truck pulling a horse trailer. The truck came to a stop and Dani came out just as a gray Porsche pulled up.

"Tina Sharp?" Jude whispered when she saw who climbed out the car.

"Where's Matt, or your boyfriend?" Dani asked. Jude looked away and spoke.

"I'm by myself. Is that a problem?" She asked harshly. Junior chuckled softly.

"You don't change do you?" He asked. Jude looked at him confused and offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junior shrugged

"You're a lone wolf."

"Well I didn't want to get anyone involved." Jude said rubbing Wildfire's head.

"Hey it's a compliment." Junior said with a smug smile. Jude glared at Tina who did the same.

* * *

Tommy woke up at to the door closing. He lifted his head to see that it was the wind blowing it open. He looked next to him and noticed Jude was gone. He rolled over and sat down.

"Jude?" No answer. "Jude?!" He shouted towards the bathroom. When he got no answer he got up and pulled on his clothes. He walked down to the barn and saw Matt standing in front of Wildfire's stall.

"Hey man you seen Jude?" He asked. Matt shook his head and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. He felt the worry crept up his spine.

"There's this match race today. It's course is deadly. I told Jude I wasn't gonna do it, but she went anyway. If she gets caught she'll lose her licence." Matt rushed. Tommy shook his head.

"Where's the course?" He asked.

"It's over by Morgan Hill." Matt said.

"Come on." Tommy said as he and Matt rushed out of the barn and over to his viper. He pulled the glove compartment open and pulled out his valet key, starting the car with it.

* * *

"Listen up. Rules are simple. When I say go, you go. First one to the big tree at the base of Morgan Hill, wins. Now you have the map, but there's no set course, you could go anywhere you want, even to the center of the down. If you're that crazy, just make sure no one grabs your licence plate." He teased. "The race could take half an hour. I almost forgot," he picked up the black suitcase at his feet and popped it open. Inside was bundles of cash. "Whoever crosses the finish line first gets to take this baby home. 2 mill. Loser gets squat. You guys got it?" Tina looked at Dani and smirked. Dani went to the trailer and brought Avatar over to her, helping her on. Jude looked at Sheik.

"So, no set course, no rest stops."

"No check points, no paramedics." Tina said looking at Jude. Sheik nodded and looked at both girls.

"You're on your own." Tina put on her helmet and slid a pair of sunglasses on. Dani brought Avatar over next to Wildfire.

* * *

"Don't do this." Tommy said to him as he drove through the woods. Matt looked over at him and sighed.

"Well I know why I'm here, but I just can't figure out why you are." Jude said to Tina. Tina looked ahead of her and smirked.

"Well, victory could be very therapeutic." Dani walked up next to Tina and smiled.

"Good luck." She whispered. Tina and Jude both grabbed the reins and looked forward. Sheik stood in the middle of them and spoke.

"You guys ready?" The girls nodded and he smirked.

"GO!" He shouted. Jude and Tina took off at the word. Jude ducked her head when she reached a low branch. Sheik ran back to his truck and jumped in, starting it and driving after them. Dani's phone rang and she answered.

"What can I do for you Junior?"

"You gotta stop the race."

"Uh, that horse already left the barn." She said walking over to the Porsche.

"Listen to me. Dad is talking to Pablo right now. I can't stall them forever. You gotta get Avatar back here now." He whispered.

"I wanted this win." Dani said climbing into the car.

"This is bigger than your revenge against Jude and Matt and Raintree."

"Uh got to go." She said hanging up and throwing the phone next to her. She started the car and gunned it.

Jude and Tina came around a tree with Sheik close behind. Tina was in front and was looking back at Jude.

Dani looked through the trees and saw Jude and Tina. Tina in the lead.

Jude looked behind her to see Sheik's truck and Tommy's viper. She cursed and looked in front of her. She quickly cut in front of Tina and turned left, jumping over a railing. She cut in front of Tina again and the crossed the dirt rode just as Tommy stopped his car and shouted.

"Jude stop!" When Jude didn't stop, he started the car again and went after them.

* * *

Jean walked into the barn and saw Wildfire's stall empty. She looked around her confused. Her cell phone rang and she opened it.

* * *

Jude and Tina rode into a clearing. She looked at Tina's back and made a detour. As she rode back into the woods, she made a quick exit and rode up the step hill. Riding down she turned left and back on the trail. She could faintly hear Tina behind her.

* * *

"This is insane. Matt said as he and Tommy walked over to Dani, who was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Glad you could finally join us." She said. She pulled the binoculars away and gave them to Matt. She pointed off the left and spoke.

"They're there." Matt put the binoculars up to his face and looked where she pointed. He said Jude about a yard ahead of Tina, riding through a tunnel.

"If we hurry we could probably meet them at the river." She said grabbing the binoculars from Matt. She looked at him and smirked.

"What's the matter? You don't like a fair fight?" She turned around and got back into the car.

* * *

Jude rode through the woods, once again being separated from Tina. When she found an opening she exited ending up behind Tina on the side of the dirt road. Dani, Sheik, and Tommy's cars were all on the road. Jude turned to see the three cars speed away and come to a stop about a hundred feet away. Jude looked ahead of her and could see the creek. Tina sped up and began riding around the creek. Jude stopped just and the edge of it and looked around her. She saw Tina begin to go through it and she sighed. She turned Wildfire around and stopped about five yards away.

"Come one boy. Let's do this for Raintree." She cracked the reins causing Wildfire to run full speed toward the creek.

"Jude no!!!" Matt shouted, but he was too late. Wildfire was already in the air, jumping over. He landed on his feet at the other side of the creek. Jude smiled and ran towards the big tree where Sheik was waiting. Sheik screamed and jumped up once Jude passed him. Tina cursed along with Dani. Jude stopped and jumped off Wildfire, kissing him on the side by his nose. Matt and Tommy walked over to her.

"I thought we were a team?" Matt said grabbing the reins out of her hands and walking away. Tommy pulled Jude to him and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, kissing her head. Sheik walked over to her and smiled. He held out the suitcase and she grabbed it.

"You want to go out and celebrate?" He asked. Jude sighed and shook her head.

"No, I, uh, I need to get home."

"Okay. Good job." He said before walking back to his truck. Tommy walked over to his car and got in. Jude hopped on Wildfire and held the suitcase in front of her. She began to ride slowly back towards the ranch.

* * *

When Jude rode up to Raintree she was greeted by an emotionless Jean. Jude stopped in front of her and hopped off.

"Jean, I-I know that it was really crazy, but it was the only way to help Raintree. So..."

"No it wasn't. It wasn't the only way, it was the wrong way." Jean said shaking her head.

"Jean I have $2 million in here. Take it. Wildfire and I won it fair and square. I did it for us. I did it for Raintree. Please, just take it." Jude said sticking out the suitcase. Jean looked down at the suitcase and took it, throwing it next to her. Jude looked at her confused.

"The fact that you can't understand why I would never take that money is more disappointing to me than anything else." She said, spitting her venom with each word. She turned around walked away leaving a shocked Jude.

It's almost over people. I'd say one more long chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I have another fic in mind. It's based on the book Sanctuary by Nora Roberts. When I have at least a chapter for that and I'm done with this I should post it.


	43. Chapter 43

"It's not just today Jean, it's everything. I mean, we're still partners on the horse. I just think it's best if he stays with me at Davis for the time being." Pablo said as he and Jean walked into the barn. Jude who was brushing Wildfire, turned around.

"At Davis, why?"

"Because he's not getting top quality care here. not to mention he could've been killed today." Pablo said turning around to look at her. He turned to Jean, just as Matt walked next to her. "I just can't believe you let this happen. It's no way to run a ranch." He walked in front of Jude and glared.

"When you stole this horse today, you turned back to clock, right back to being that inmate I first met at Camp LaGrange. And if you could forget everything that's happened since you've been here, so can I." He grabbed Wildfire's reins and pulled him away, walking out of the barn. Jean looked at Jude once more before running after him. Matt followed her. Jude sighed and followed slowly. Pablo handed Wildfire to a Davis stable hand and watched as he loaded him into the trailer.

"Pablo? Jean?" A man in a suit said. He was accompanied by an officer. Jean, Pablo, Matt, and Jude looked at him.

"Hank?

"I'm sorry to inform you that the Montana racing board has officially charged you with violating the state law prohibiting unsanctioned horse racing where there's betting." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Jean. "You're charged with a misdemeanor, and if found guilty, face up to $100,000 fine and you lose your racing licence." Pablo glared at Jude and shook his head.

* * *

"Why did you stop the race? I told you to stop the race." Junior said to Officer Blitzer.

"An illegal match race, Junior? I had no choice." A man in a suit walked up to them, just as Dani and Kenny did.

"I checked the files, the licenced owners, are Ken Davis Jr, and Ken Davis Sr." Junior nodded

"I'm Ken Davis, what's going on here?"

"The race was arranged without our knowledge by my sister."

* * *

"It's my racing licence you should take." Matt pleaded with Hank. Jude came out of the barn carrying the suitcase.

"Matt stop." She walked over to Hank and gave him the suit case.

"Here's the money. I haven't even touched it." Hank handed the officer the suitcase not taking his eyes off Jude.

"I'm the one who stole the horse. They do not deserved to be punished. Jean, Pablo, Matt, they didn't even know about it, just me." She said with a shrug. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Pablo and Jean looked at each other shocked.

"If I plead guilty, will you leave the Ritters and Pablo alone?" She asked

"Your jockies licence will be revoked in all fifty states." Jude nodded and blinked away her tears.

"What about them?" Hank looked over at Pablo and Jean.

"We won't pursue the matter."

* * *

"I can't believe you're putting us in this position." Junior glared.

"You're the one that called the cops."

"You made me do it. Why didn't you tell me you didn't renew your licence?" Junior whispered harshly. Ken walked up to them.

"I can't believe you two pulled a stunt like this behind my back." He said sternly. He turned to Junior and spoke.

"Junior, if you plead guilty, you lose your racing licence, but they'll drop all the charges and the fine."

"Me?"

"They can't let us off scott free and since Dani didn't renew her licence, you gotta take this one for the team." Junior looked at Dani.

"You're just gonna let me take the fall for this? You did it." He stayed silent waiting for her to answer. When she didn't he smirked.

"Wow. I guess you really are a Davis after all."

"At this point, I'd like to disown the both of you." Ken said.

"I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted. But you know what, I didn't even want this. Truth is, my half of the farm is useless with out a licence. So you want my share of the farm so much, I'll sign it over. That's 137 horses, 52 employees, 67 races a year, and dad." She turned to her father and glared as tears rolled down her face.

"Good luck." She said harshly before storming off.

* * *

Jude watched as Wildfire's trailer, the squad car, and the town car drove off. She turned back to Jean and Matt. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"The fact that you did this is why I love you." Jean started. Jude gave her a teary smile.

"It's also why you can't stay here anymore." Matt looked at her.

"She took the blame, protected us. Mom you can't fire her. She did this for the ranch."

"I just did." She rushed out before walking away. Jude let a sob escape her lips before running off to the bunk house. She stormed inside to see Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy sitting there.

"What happened?" Tommy asked standing up.

"Pack your stuff guys, we're leaving."

"What? Why?" Sadie asked confused.

"They fired me. They were gonna lose their licence, so I pleaded guilty." Jude grabbed something from off the floor before storming out of the house. She ran. She ran until she couldn't breathe and to her surprise, she ended up at Davis farms. She walked over to one of the stalls from the outside, and opened the stop part of the door. She looked around her before pushing herself up and jumping in. She walked over to the horse and hugged his side.

"Hey boy. Pretty cushy things here at Davis, huh? Don't get too spoiled. You deserve the best." She held back a sob.

"You are the greatest horse. What you did out there today..." Jude sighed and looked at him.

"Be good for your new rider, kay? Promise me." Wildfire shook his head and gently pushed hers. Jude smiled and kissed him just below his eye. She stepped back and jumped out the door.

* * *

As Matt and Todd walked into the barn, they noticed all the stalls were empty. They walked over to Jean, who was sitting on a small bench.

"Mom, Jude didn't come back. Tommy, Kwest, and Sadie are gone. She left her phone– Where are all the horses?" He asked.

"They're gone." Matt looked at her shocked, not sure if he heard her.

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"Gone where?" Todd asked.

"I sold them. All of them." Jean said as silent tears rolls down her face.

"Mom, what's going on?" Todd asked.

"We have enough to hold onto the ranch."

"You sold the horses without asking me?" Matt asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"I did what I had to do." She whispered.

"First you fire Jude for acting alone and now you do this?" He started backing up.

"I'm gonna fix this. I'll get the horses back, I get Wildfire back."

"There's no point Matt."

"'This is our family!" Matt shouted.

* * *

As the four of them sat on the plane, Jude wrote in her journal as she silently cried.

_I can do this. I have Tommy and G-Major. Wildfire is better off. I need to start new. Even if that means leaving my family. _


	44. Epilogue

_2 days later_

Walking over to the piano, Jude adjusted to mic.

"I would like to first thank you all for coming to this concert. This is my new song, I'm Moving On. I hope you like it." She gently pressed the keys and began to sing.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past i regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once i'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on  
_

**She hated herself for what she did to Jean and Matt and no matter what Tommy told her, she still blamed her. **

_  
I've lived in this place and i know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean no harm but it's time that i face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But i never dreamed home would end up where i don't belong  
I'm movin' on  
_

**She never thought it would turn out the way it did. She never thought she couldn't go home. **

**She lost everything that had to deal with Raintree. **

_  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on_

**She was finally moving on with her life. Moving on with Tommy. She looked down at her finger and smiled at the beautiful ring. **_**She could do this. **_


End file.
